Dudas de realeza
by RinAinsworth
Summary: Eren Yeager, heredero del Rey Grisha I Yeager, comparte un romance secreto con el caballero Levi —nacido de una noche—. No es tan complicado mantener el secreto, hasta que la noticia de un inesperado compromiso que trae una cadena de problemas aparece. Pronto Eren se verá dividido entre su romance y la venganza. ¿Cómo solucionar un conflicto sin alejar a la persona que quieres?
1. Petición y lección

**I. Petición y lección.**

El príncipe Eren Yeager salió molesto de la habitación de la Reina Carla Yeager. Su respetada madre lo había llevado hasta allí para hacerle la misma estúpida pregunta y darle la misma monótona conversación sobre su orientación sexual. Como era conocimiento en todo el reino de Maria, la homosexualidad era un crimen y una perdida de honor demasiado grande.

Carla no se preocupaba por el honor de su familia; quizá no mucho, después de todo. Lo que realmente importaba en el momento era la seguridad de su hijo mayor.

Eren entró en la habitación propia y se sintió conforme cuando vio que la chimenea de la pared estaba encendida, ardiendo gracias a la leña que se consumía con cada segundo que pasaba. Se acercó hasta la cálida luz del fuego y observó sus manos enguantadas en un cómodo, suave y abrigador blanco. Miraba sus manos como si en ella fuera a encontrar las respuestas a su vida.

Cada vez que discutía con su madre por la misma estúpida razón, él acostumbraba a estar cerca de la chimenea hasta que su mente se despejara y pudiera seguir con la noche o día, dependiendo de a qué hora su madre lo buscaba. Honestamente, Eren sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, que a su diecinueve años cumplidos hace tres semanas, algo en él aun no nacía. Lo que no nacía era esa atracción al cuerpo femenino. A veces con su amigo Armin Arlert observaban a las damas que visitaban el castillo, pero nada más nacía en él.

Apretó los puños y su ceño se frunció. No podía ser cierto... Él, el honorable príncipe Eren Yeager, heredero del Rey Grisha I, no podía ser victima de esa enfermedad y pecado ante los ojos de los dioses. Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejilla, mostrando la frustración que sentía en su interior.

—Príncipe Eren —llamó uno de los guardias que vigilaban su puerta. —El caballero Levi desea hablar con usted.

—Déjalo entrar —ordenó Eren con la mejor voz que pudo. Ellos no podían ver debilidad en él.

Levi era uno de los caballeros más respetados y fuerte de la guardia. Había peleado en la Guerra de Rose hace cuatro años cuando los Braun junto a los Verman se alzaron contra el Rey Grisha I. Sin embargo, aquello no era la única cosa que hacía famosa a Levi; su seriedad y frialdad ante toda situación era admirada y odiada por muchos. Algunos lo llamaban "el Caballero sin corazón", debido a que había herido de gravedad al hijo mayor de los Braun, Reiner. Aunque muchos comentaban rumores sobre Levi, Eren se negaba a creer aquellos sin fundamentos. Él conocía a Levi, por lo menos eso creía. En ocasiones cuando Levi estaba de guardia en el castillo, Eren pasaba horas hablando con él, enterándose de como era la vida fuera de la seguridad del castillo y, lo más importante que Eren había descubierto, fue el arriesgado secreto que el Caballero sin corazón le confesó.

—¿Has pensado en casarte? —Eren preguntó curioso a Levi.

—No —fríamente respondió Levi mirando hacia el frente, con su tipica mirada seria.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes morir ante alguna lucha y dejar a esposa viuda?

—No realmente.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Levi no respondió y su postura se volvió más rígida durante unos segundos, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por el príncipe Eren.

—No estoy interesado en las mujeres —confesó Levi con normalidad.

Eren se limitó a mirarlo y decirle que su secreto estaba a salvo con él.

Cinco meses después, Levi estaba ante él. Recién había llegado de Sina junto a los otros hombres del Rey, e incluso con el mismo Rey, quien andaba tratando unos asuntos personalmente con Lord Irvin Smith.

—El Rey quiere que desde ahora me encargue de su seguridad, príncipe Eren —cada vez que Levi se refería a él como príncipe, arrastraba la palabra. —Le juro mi lealtad, su majestad. No dejaré que nada pase al heredero del Rey.

Eren miró confundido a Levi. Si él ahora tenía que estar todo el tiempo con él, significaba que algo muy malo pasó en Sina. Tenía que saberlo, debía conocer que estaba pasando allá afuera, pero su padre se negaba a contarle toda la verdad. Según él, Eren todavía no tenía que lidiar con esos temas, así que solo necesitaba parte de la verdad para ir madurando.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —interrogó Eren, queriendo imponerse sobre Levi.

—No puedo hablar del tema.

—Soy el príncipe, es tu deber responder ante mi.

—Respondo primero ante el Rey. Y el Rey ha ordenado que la situación siga siendo secreta.

¡No era un mocoso de diez años! Ya podía montar a caballo, seguir a su padre por los caminos de piedras, tierra, barro, o del material que fueran. A veces se sentía tan inútil dentro del castillo... ¡La mayoría de los hijos de otros reyes ya atendían los asuntos militares del reino! Bufó y giró su vista hacia otro lado. No iba a dejar que Levi lo viera como un mocoso resentido.

—¿No tiene nada más que decir? —Levi preguntó con la intención de marcharse. Necesitaba entrar a una bañera y quitarse la mugre del camino desde Sina a Maria.

—No —se apresuró a decir Eren impulsivamente. Era ahora o nunca. Se acercó a paso lento hasta Levi, se quedó frente a él y acercó sus labios al oído de Levi, diciendo en un susurro: —Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Levi sintió ganas de agarrar a aquel mocoso por la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros y abrochada con un dorado broche sobre su pecho, atraerlo hacia él y decirle que no jodiera. Después quería golpearlo hasta que Eren olvidara su puta confesión. Pero se contuvo y apretó los puños. No podía dañar al hijo del Rey. No quería ser ahorcado en público.

—Si quiere bromear, puede llamar al bufón —espetó suavemente Levi. —Mi lugar está con la espada, no con la risa.

Eren tomó distancia de él y negó con la cabeza. No estaba molestándolo, él respetaba la opción de Levi.

—Debo hablar contigo. Confío en ti —sinceramente Eren reconoció. —Por una vez dejemos al príncipe y caballero de lado.

—No sé a qué quieres llegar, pero debo estar ante el Rey pronto, así que si me da su permiso para retirarme.

—No —ordenó Eren. —Te dejaré ir con la condición de que vengas a las dos de la mañana a mi habitación. Hablaré con los guardias para que se vayan.

—A sus ordenes —musitó Levi. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación del príncipe Eren Yeager.

* * *

><p>La noche blanca por la luz de luna llena estaba calmada por primera vez. Una noche deliciosa para descansar, pero él se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras caracol de piedra, hasta la habitación del príncipe. No estaría trasnochando por un mocoso extraño de diecinueve años, pero aquel era el príncipe y tenía que cumplir sus ordenes. Tsk... A veces quería volver a ser un simple tipo del pueblo. Donde no tenía que responder a nadie, solo a él mismo.<p>

Llegó hasta el pasillo y encontró el lugar vacío y silencioso. Eren había dicho la verdad: hablaría con sus guardias para que no estuvieran. Se acercó hasta la puerta; dudó si llamar a la puerta antes o entrar de una vez. Finalmente optó por tocar suavemente la puerta, ya que el silencio ayudaba a expandir el sonido. Escuchó un suave "entre" y abrió la puerta, pasando a la habitación.

Encontró a Eren mirando por la ventana. La luz de la luna entraba como una antorcha plateada natural y formaba sombras en el piso con la figura de Eren.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Levi fue directo al punto principal de aquella secreta reunión.

—Mi madre duda de mi —Eren seguía con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que la luna iluminaba. —A mi edad ya debería estar interesado en buscar a mi reina, pero no lo estoy. He intentando convencerme a mi mismo de que nada ocurre, de que mi poca atención a las mujeres no se debe a que tenga atracción por los hombres. Sin embargo, no puedo quitarme el pensamiento de que soy... —pareció pensar la palabra un momento. Sus ojos se cerraron y luego abrieron a la noche. —De que soy aquello que odian... Así que necesito probarme de que no lo soy. Por lo que pensé en ti. Tú me vas a ayudar en esto, tú me salvarás de los pensamientos paranoicos en los que me he sumergido por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —se había acercado a la pared de la ventana y apoyado contra esta con los brazos cruzados.

—Dejaré que me toques... —con esas palabras se ganó la mirada de Levi sobre él. —Dejaré que me hagas tuyo —las palabras sonaron dubitativas, pero la mirada firme de Eren le dio a entender de que estaba seguro.

—Es una decisión muy impulsiva.

—Es lo que he decidido y debes hacer lo que yo digo —esta vez Eren lo miró. —Si llego a sentir asco por ser tocado por un hombre, te lo haré saber y daré las gracias. Luego haré como si nada hubiera pasado.

Levi no lo pensó más. Por mucho que las decisiones del príncipe estuvieran bien o mal, él tenía que obedecer.

Se colocó detrás del príncipe Eren y buscó con el tacto el broche de su capa, la cual quitó y dejó caer al piso. Tocó por sobre la ropa el cuerpo del chico, en firmes caricias que Eren dejaba pasar. Levi dejaba cálidos besos cortos en el cuello, haciendo que Eren cerrara los ojos y disfrutando el momento.

_Está mal... muy mal. No debería disfrutar de esto._

Con autorización y desesperación Levi quitó todo lo que cubría la parte superior del príncipe. Eren seguía de espaldas a Levi, quien muy competente seguía con su orden.

Tomó un pezón del príncipe entre su indice y pulgar, moviéndolo entre ellos. Deseaba tocar con su propia boca aquellos pezones. De hecho, quería tocar con su boca toda la piel desnuda de Eren. Necesitaba besar, lamer y morder la limpia piel que tenía bajo él. Quería explorar el lado oculto de Eren Yeager.

Levi ocultó su rostro en el hueco de entre el cuello y hombro de Eren. Bajó sus manos hasta las caderas del chico, atrayéndolas hacia atrás, dejando que el trasero del chico lo rozara por un momento. Luego sus manos se metieron bajo el pantalón. Sintió como Eren se tensaba ante aquella invasión. Decidió sacar sus manos.

—¿Qué sientes? —susurró el más bajo contra su cuello. El aliento de la voz de Levi contra su cuello hizo que sintiera unas leves cosquilla.

—Siento que todo esto está correcto —Eren buscó las manos de Levi y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él sobre su abdomen, haciendo que ambos quedaran en un extraño abrazo. —Quiero que me beses. Déjame besarte, Caballero sin corazón.

Eren se giró y quedó mirando de frente a Levi. Sus manos ahora libres tomaron el rostro del más bajo entre ellas, y lo besó. Para sorpresa de Levi, Eren no besaba con torpeza, sino que estaba muy determinado en sus besos, como si fuera una ocasión entre tantas.

Se besaron con la luna como testigo y los dioses que no los perdonarían por aquel pecado. Pero por un rato los dioses y la moral podían irse a otro lado, a Levi no le importaba ni un poco aquello. También podía decir que a Eren tampoco le importaba.

Los besos partieron largos y apasionados, con una necesidad salvaje suprimida por mucho tiempo. Sus respiraciones se agitaron varias veces y sus labios ya se estaban tornando más rojos. Con el paso del tiempo los besos fueron más cortos y tiernos.

_Esto está mal... muy mal. Pero no me importa._

Lo siguiente dejó sin palabras Eren. Levi se arrodilló frente a él y bajó su pantalón, ropa interior y sin decir palabra llevó el miembro de Eren a su boca.

Sintió como la excitación recorría su cuerpo, ingresando a sus venas. La sensación que la lengua, la saliva, los dientes de Levi allá abajo despertaban los deseos ocultos del menor, instintos de ser cazado por aquel hombre. Agarró del cabello a Levi y quiso que profundizara en su juego.

—Nng... Ah... —escapaban de su boca.

—¿Quiere que pare, príncipe Yeager? —Levi se levantó y acarició la mejilla izquierda de Eren con las yemas de sus dedos. La piel del chico era suave y bien cuidada, todo gracias a los baños especiales y cuidados que se le daban. Era todo lo contrario a su piel, marcada por cicatrices de guerra, cicatrices de supervivencia que lo marcaban como un peón más de la época.

Eren negó con la cabeza y besó en un corto momento los labios del contrario.

—No. Quiero que sigas hasta el final —no podía detenerse ahí ahora. Sería un castigo que lo dejara todo ahí, con todo ese deseo recorriendo su cuerpo. Corrección: con el deseo recorriendo sus cuerpos. Podía apostar su cabeza a que Levi sentía lo mismo.

Se vio arrastrado a la cama, donde fue tumbado sobre ella con brusquedad y luego sintió como Levi se colocaba sobre él.  
>El tiempo pasó entre caricias, besos, gemidos y palabras que no abandonarían esa habitación. Todo siguió con lujuria entre ellos, dejándose a merced del otro para el gozo propio.<p>

Sin embargo, Levi como buen caballero ganó el poder. Además que tampoco iba a dejar que un mocoso sin experiencia estuviera en él. No podía presentarse al día siguiente con dolor y caminando con dificultad. ¡Y ni hablar del dolor que sentiría cuando tuviera que cabalgar!. En cambio, el príncipe Eren podía quedarse en su coma, con todos los sirvientes atendiendo sus necesidades.

Levi separó los labios de Eren e introdujo dos de sus dedos. El chico entendió claramente lo que debía hacer, tomó la mano de Levi firme en la suya y humedeció los dedos con su saliva tanto como pudo. También en ningún momento apartó los ojos de la mirada de Levi, quien ya estaba desnudo sobre él.

—Dolerá. Ni ser príncipe o Rey te salvará del dolor de ser humano, Eren —dijo Levi separando las piernas del chico.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquella era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, lo cual fue como derramar combustible al fuego. Su nombre sonaba tan bien desde sus labios, con esa voz seria.

—Aceptaré el dolor por ti, como tú aceptas el dolor cuando peleas al lado de mi padre —logró murmurar Eren sintiendo los dedos de Levi invadían aquella parte que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de invasión. Hundió sus dedos en las sabanas, arrugando las mismas en su mano, como si aquello fuera a evitar que el dolor que sentía por aquella perdida de virginidad tan brusca. Y, de hecho, todavía no llegaba a la parte más importa con Levi.

—D-detente —ordenó a Levi.

El Caballero sin corazón se detuvo pero no quitó los dedos de su interior. Miró a Eren con curiosidad, inspeccionando su rostro que se estaba colocando de un suave rojo. Volvió a acomodarse sobre él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, en ambas manos.

—No hay nada de que temer, Eren. Yo siempre te protegeré —eran palabras sinceras. Levi no era un sin corazón, para nada. —Te he jurado mi lealtad y mi vida.

Volvió hacia atrás para lograr una postura cómoda para entrar en Eren, así que soltó una mano del chico pero se aseguró de tener bien firme la otra. Una vez listo, con lentitud fue introduciéndose en el príncipe Yeager. Al principio eran movimientos lentos, calculados para no dañar tanto a quien estaba abajo. Aunque una vez cegado por el placer, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes.

Sus embestidas aumentaban al mismo ritmo que los gemidos de Eren. Con ese paso terminaría despertando a los cercanos y llamando la atención, por lo que Levi lo cayó a besos o mordidas. Prefería que el chico mordiera su hombro, aunque también Eren había dejado una herida en su labio inferior por morder con tanta fuerza.

—Aaah... N-no... —su voz se quebró. No tenía tiempo para hablar, tan solo tenía tiempo para gemir bajo la pasión y escuchar los gemidos que Levi dejaba salir.

* * *

><p>Cuando ambos cuerpos se liberaron, Levi abandonó a los minutos la habitación en contra de la voluntad de Eren.<p>

—Quédate a dormir conmigo unos minutos. Tan solo unos minutos —pidió Eren viendo como Levi se levantaba de la cama.

—No puedo —respondió cortamente Levi vistiéndose con paciencia. —Si ambos nos quedamos dormidos, puede que nos descubran. Y no quiero ver mi cabeza como una advertencia para aquellos que decidan ir contra las leyes.

Eren no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir con la mirada cada movimiento que Levi hacía al vestirse. Siguió con la mirada como Levi ya vestido se acercaba a él y besaba su frente, luego sus labios.

—Buenas noches —murmuró contra sus labios, uniéndolos en un beso final. Separarse del mocoso le estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. Él no venía con las expectativas de todo lo que había pasado. Creía que Eren tan solo lo besaría y daría a entender de que no le gustó. Pero se equivocó, Eren no era lo que los otros decían —hay que destacar que él no creía del todo los rumores—, Eren no era un chico de vida cómoda que no hacía más que esperar a que su padre muriera para ser Rey y reinar mal. Eren era un chico decidido, impulsivo, perseverante. Si seguía así durante unos años más, Levi no dudaba que Eren podría ser un buen Rey. Ser su Rey.

* * *

><p>Hola ~ Me gustó escribir esto, yay. Pensaba en hacer una o dos partes más, porque Eren no se va quedar tan quieto ahora que conoció el lado colorido (?). Y Levi no va estar tranquilo después de acostarse con el príncipe xDDD ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Debería seguir la historia o dejarla ahí no más, como un one-shot?<p>

Por ahora lo dejo hasta aquí. Gracias por su atención y linda semana c:

**Rin.**


	2. Inseguridad

**II. Inseguridad.**

_Cuatro meses atrás._

—Es muy grave lo que has dicho, Eren. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? —susurró Armin, mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie escuchó su conversación. Aunque era una preocupación tonta porque estaba solo ellos dos en la habitación del príncipe Eren Yeager —sin embargo, su preocupación no estaba demás teniendo en cuenta que detrás de la puerta tanto los guardias de Eren como de Armin esperaban—.

Eren se mordió el labio, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus brillantes ojos. No le importaba llorar frente Armin Arlert, él era su amigo de infancia y era capaz de confiar su vida a Armin el Altruista, como era conocido en el pueblo por sus actos de generosidad con la gente que necesitaba ayuda. También era de conocimiento de Eren de que algunas personas en el pueblo querían al abuelo de Armin como rey, porque él sí sabía lo que pasaba realmente la gente fuera de las murallas del cómodo y seguro castillo.

—Lo sé... por eso te lo confío, Armin —admitió Eren, con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Él no era un chico que se dejara derrumbar fácilmente, no después de todo lo sufrido cuando ocurrió el accidente donde la reina Carla Yeager casi perdía la vida. —Esto me quita el sueño en las noches. Mi respetada madre me lo ha preguntado con indirectas, y no puedo responder, tan solo puedo enojarme. —suspiró agotado. Si los tiempos fueran diferentes y la responsabilidad en él menor, no le importaría todo ese tema de las dudas. ¿Qué problema había si te gustaba un hombre o una mujer? Él y Armin no encontraban ninguno, pero eran tan solo parte de un pequeño porcentaje que pensaba así. Quizá cuando él fuera rey podría cambiar todo ese asunto.

Aun así falta mucho tiempo para que llegues a ser rey —si es que llegas—, y mucho puede pasar durante la espera.

—¿Y qué hay sobre Mikasa? Todos sabemos lo mucho que ella te quiere, sabes que entre todas las personas, ella siempre va a querer estar a tu lado y protegerte. Mikasa es muy linda e inteligente.

—Es tan solo mi amiga. No puedo usarla; no sería un acto correcto para hacer —Eren miró a Armin mientras hablaba. Conocía los sentimientos de Mikasa hacia él, pero no podía corresponderle. No podía corresponderle por la razón que él creía o, también podía ser que Jean Kirstein tuviera razón y él fuera tan idiota que no lograba darse cuenta de la sinceridad en los sentimientos de Mikasa. No, claro que no... Ese cara de caballo no podía tener razón. Tenía que haber una tercera razón. —El tiempo solucionará esto —Eren sonrió débilmente y confesó: —No quiero ser la decepción de la familia.

Armin colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Eren y sonrió con la mejor que podía darle a su amigo para animarlo. —No lo serás, Eren.

_Presente._

Armin miró sorprendido a Eren, estudiando sus ojos fijos en los de él, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por sus palabras dichas hace un momento.

—¿Es en serio? —Armin pestañeó varias veces. Todavía no lograba creer del todo lo que su amigo de la infancia le había contado. Eren no tenía motivos para mentir, y menos con un tema así, pero de todos modos se le hacía difícil creer toda la historia. —¿Él dirá algo? Sé que el caballero Levi es un hombre de honor y respeto, pero puede enviar ese lejos para chantajearte... —Armin Arlert se alarmó al pensar en todo lo que podía pasar ahora.

—Armin, nada va a pasar porque nadie más va a saber que... —Eren se detuvo y miró asustado a la puerta abierta. Mikasa estaba ahí, con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que Eren terminara sus palabras.

—¡Buenos días, Mikasa! —Armin se levantó a saludar a la chica. —Es un gusto tenerla aquí.

Mikasa sonrió y saludó a Armin, luego caminó hasta Eren e hizo una reverencia. —Príncipe, siento si he interrumpido algún asunto entre ustedes.

—No has interrumpido nada, Mikasa —las formalidades entre ellos no se usaban siempre. Después de un largo tiempo Eren consiguió que Mikasa se refiriera a él por su nombre.

Mikasa miró a Eren por unos minutos, causando que este apartara la vista hacia otro lado y hablar nerviosamente a Armin. Eren no sabía mentir así que a Mikasa no le costó saber que Eren estaba ocultando algo. ¿Pero qué? Él no era de secretos, siempre hablaba libremente lo que quería hacer, lo que sentía. No sabía si podía decir algo donde ella dudara de lo que él decía, porque después de todo Eren Yeager era el príncipe y ella no podía ir en su contra.

—La Reina quiere que vayas a dar tu presencia al salón principal. Algunos invitados han llegado —Mikasa le dio el mensaje a Eren.

El príncipe Eren Yeager bufó y se levantó para caminar hasta la puerta. No le gustaba tener que tratar con gente que no eran de su agrado, odiaba tener que pretender que todos eran de su simpatía y que se sentía muy honrado de tenerlos en su castillo.

—¿Cuántos han llegado? —preguntó Eren mirando a Mikasa, quien seguía con la mirada fija en él.

—Cuando llegué yo estaban una diez personas.

—Iré con mi familia, Eren. Me retiro con su permiso —Armin asintió hacia Mikasa y Eren. Salió de los primero de la habitación para unirse a la familia Arlert que debía andar en el piso inferior junto a los Yeager.

Eren sonrió tímido a Mikasa, esperando que ella no empezara con sus preguntas. Ya había tenido bastante con la última vez que ella se quedó a solas con él, preguntándole sobre su vida, sus sueños, lo que él haría por el reino, qué clase de mujer él tomaría como su esposa. La última pregunta lo había dejado pensando un momento, porque nunca antes se había preguntado que clases de mujeres lo atraían —si es que lo hacían algo—, y después de aquella noche anterior con Levi dudaba si realmente las mujeres causaban algo en él.  
>Se estremeció al recordar lo que había hecho y las consecuencias todavía las podía sentir en su cuerpo. Nunca debió ser tan impulsivo y pedirle tal cosa a Levi, eso había ido muy lejos. No puedes llegar y pedirle a la gente que se acueste contigo. Mikasa pareció notar el cambio en Eren, porque preocupada se acercó a él y tocó su mejilla, preocupada de que pudo haber enfermado. Eren con suavidad apartó la mano y le sonrió. —Estoy bien. Tan solo no dormí lo correspondido. Gracias por tu preocupación, Mikasa. —Eren ofreció educadamente su brazo a Mikasa y ella lo aceptó agradecida, pasando su propio brazo para quedar entrelazada al de Eren.<p>

Al salir de la habitación, Eren saludó a los dos guardias que estaban cuidando su habitación: Hannes, un tipo de unos cuarenta años alto, conocido por su adicción al alcohol. Y, a su lado, con una mirada difícil de descifrar, estaba Levi, con quien se veía obligado a pasar más tiempo porque ya conocía la situación actual y por qué su padre quería tener a los mejores caballeros cerca de él.

—Lord Smith ya ha mandado a ejecutar a tres hombres por traición a su casa y a nosotros, Eren. Uno de ellos, en un intento de salvar su vida, confesó que estaban a ordenes de un superior, de alguien que conoce bien a Lord Smith y a nosotros. Yo, personalmente, no creo del todo sus palabras. Pero ahora no importa lo que yo piense, tan solo quiero hacerte entender que alguien quiere matarnos, hijo. Buscan tu cabeza, Eren, te quieren muerto. A mi honorable esposa Carla también la quieren muerta —Grisha apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Eren y lo miró fijamente, transmitiéndole seguridad en sus palabras. —Te lo ruego, Eren, te ruego que cuides tu vida. Ya hay gente contra nosotros... La gente de Irvin es un comienzo, ¿pero cuánto tardarán los Braun? ¿O los Leonhardt? Su hija ya fue acusada de traición y con ayuda de quién sabe quién logró escapar.

Eren se despabiló y sintió tres miradas en él.

—¿Se encuentra bien, príncipe? —preguntó Hannes con unos ojos atentos que escaneaban el rostro de Eren, buscando alguna señal de su malestar. —Puedo acompañarlo para que lo curen.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Ahora mismo iré al salón a recibir a los invitados.

Hannes asintió y empezó a caminar detrás de Eren, siempre atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor para desenvainar la espada y atacar a cualquiera que quisiera dañar al príncipe Eren Yeager. Aunque en mitad de camino, cuando bajaban la fría escalera de caracol, Levi lo sostuvo del brazo y le susurró una orden a Hannes, quien entendió de inmediato que era lo correcto de hacer. Así que se excusó ante Eren y fue a llevar a cabo lo que Levi había dicho.

—¿Adónde va? —preguntó Mikasa a Levi, aunque no lo miraba. Ella iba con la vista fija al frente y bien apretada al brazo de Eren, sería una humillación pisar su vestido y caer por las escaleras. Además no quería preocupar al príncipe.

—A cumplir con su deber —fría y cortamente respondió Levi.

Eren miró sobre su hombro a Levi cuando llegaron al piso inferior, luego miró a Mikasa y no llegó a ninguna conclusión. Por alguna extraña razón Mikasa y Levi no parecían llevarse bien, cuando ambas estaban en la misma habitación se creaba una barrera de hielo entre ambos. Él había preguntado a Mikasa por qué mostraba cierta molestia hacia Levi. Ella respondió: —Porque hay cosas de él que tú no sabes. Si tienes buena relación con él, pregúntale qué fue lo que dijo a sus amigos hace siete meses. —Y los siete meses de aquel entonces eran diez meses de ahora. Nunca preguntó a Levi qué fue lo que dijo; a decir verdad, se había olvidado de lo que Mikasa dijo. Quizá después podía preguntarle a Levi y así resolver la duda de por qué ambos no se llevaban bien, porque la falsa educada relación que ambos mostraban ante la gente era muy superficial. Eren estaba seguro que cuando Mikasa se refería a él como "caballero", en verdad era "idiota", y cuando Levi se refería a ella como "señorita", quería decir "maldita".

Gente se paseaba por el salón principal y otros lugares. Todas vestidas con ropas de calidad y elegantes, con unos finos gestos para hablar y delicados movimientos para acciones. Todo aquello mareó a Eren al instante. Todos pretendiendo que son lo mejor del lugar. La gente se volteaba a saludarlo y darle dulces palabras. Él tan solo sonreía y respondía de la misma manera.

Se acercó hasta la pared que tenía colgado unos cuadros pintados por excelentes pintores que retrataban a los reyes que pasaron por el trono. Desde ahí miró a sus invitados. Vio a los Brossard, moviendo sus bocas rápidamente por su costumbre de hablar rápido junto a los Ral, quienes agradaban mucho a Eren porque su hija, Petra Ral, era una de las chicas más amables que había conocido. Más allá de ella, cerca de la ventana que daba hacia un amplio sector verde, estaba el señor Leonhardt, un tipo que tenía un orgullo muy grande y el suficiente coraje de presentarse en el castillo después de lo ocurrido con su hija.  
>Eren siguió viendo en la habitación y encontró a los Arlert junto a los Kirstein, su hijo mayor Jean miró hacia Eren y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona para luego volver a hablar con Armin.<p>

—Deberías mejorar tu relación con el hijo de los Kirstein. Son una familia fuerte y te serán unos aliados muy fuertes y leales si sabes como tratar con ellos —habló Mikasa todavía aferrada al brazo de Eren.

—Para ti es fácil decirle porque Jean te trata muy bien. Todos saben que desea que tu seas su esposa —habló Eren a la defensiva. —Siempre pensé que terminarías con algo mejor que Jean.

Mikasa se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. —Mis padres todavía ven si es una buena decisión prometerme a Jean. Mi madre quiere que me case por amor, no por acuerdo.

Eren la miró y no dijo nada. Comprendía lo que Mikasa quería decir y sintió pena, porque Mikasa solo se casaría por amor si se casaba con él, y él no se casaría con Mikasa pero si tendría que hacerlo con alguna otra mujer.

—¡Príncipe Yeager! —un hombre de baja estatura y cuerpo proporcionado se acercó a él. Vestía la ropa de un sirviente y traía un paquete en las manos. —Me han pedido que le entregue esto, es con mucho cariño y respeto, me han dicho —el hombre tendió el paquete hacia el príncipe, esperando que lo recibiera pero Levi se interpuso en el medio.

—Creo que está claro que se ha dejado la orden de que todo regalo debe pasar por una revisión primero. Nada puede ser entregado al príncipe si Hannes no lo ha autorizado primero —Levi dejó en claro con su voz seria e imponente. —En la biblioteca Hannes y unos viejos están revisando todo lo que llega. No dejaré que lo entregues antes.

El hombre asintió y con paso apresurado se fue por el camino que lo llevaría hasta la biblioteca. Eren vio pasar la escena y se preguntó por qué tantas medidas. ¿El sospechoso podía estar entre la gente? ¿O era una mujer quien quería su muerte?

—No creo que un mercenario vaya a salir de tal paquete —bromeó Eren, ahora liberado del brazo de Mikasa. —Quizá es un poco exagerado desconfiar de todos. Si ellos están aquí es porque mi padre los ha invitado.

—Envenenar las cosas es tarea fácil. Hay más maneras de matar a una persona que de salvarla, príncipe —Levi hablaba sin mirarlo— Además si su padre acusa a alguna familia de querer asesinarlos sin tener pruebas, en la realeza no pasaría nada, porque es el rey y puede hacer lo que desee. Pero abajo, donde la mayoría son gente afectadas por las ordenes del rey, se armaría una gran rebelión.

Pasaron quince minutos de tranquilidad para Eren, había dejado a Levi con los Brossard, ya que conocía la amistad que había entre él y esa familia. Y como le costó hacer que Levi cediera a estar lejos de él un rato, Eren aceptó mantenerse dentro del campo de visión de Levi. Así que ahora se encontraba hablando con Armin y, desgraciadamente, Jean.  
>La conversación se basaba en indirectas entre Eren y Jean, con Armin calmando las cosas entre ellos. Ya se hacía divertido burlarse de Jean, era su manera de expresar que después de todo no le cortaría la cabeza al chico y la colgaría en publico.<p>

—Por lo que... —Jean contaba con ánimos. —¡Oye! —dijo para llamar la atención de Armin y Eren, porque miraron hacia otro lado, ignorando lo que Jean decía.

—Algo ha pasado... —susurró Eren para sí mismo, viendo como Hannes hablaba exaltado a Levi. El más bajo fruncía aun más el ceño y miró a Eren, luego volvió a mirar a Hannes y le dijo algunas palabras que Eren no escuchaba.

Se alejó de Armin y Jean. Caminó directamente hacia Levi antes de que dejara la habitación con Hannes. Él también quería estar presente en lo ocurrido, porque notaba la gravedad de la situación en el rostro de Hannes.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Eren cuando llegó a donde estaban los dos caballeros.

—Un sirviente ha muerto por envenenamiento, mi príncipe —informó Hannes, secándose la frente con un paño blanco. —El objeto que estaba envuelto en ese paquete estaba envenenado.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par. No creía lo que estaba escuchando... Alguien realmente estaba decidido en matarlo. ¿Pero quién? ¿Qué había hecho él para que alguien lo quisiera muerto? ¿Es que acaso tener el apellido Yeager era una razón suficiente?

—¿Saben de dónde viene el veneno? —preguntó mirando a Levi en vez de Hannes. En esos momentos sentía que solo podía confiar en tres personas en la habitación: Mikasa, Armin y Levi. Miró sobre el hombro y se aseguró de que sus dos amigos estuvieran en la habitación a salvo. —Hannes, por favor, asegúrese de que nadie sospechoso se acerque a Mikasa y Armin. Levi, quiero hablar con el sirviente que vino a entregar el paquete.

—El sospechoso ya esta en la mazmorra, príncipe. Puede ir a hablar con él una vez que el rey salga de ahí —informó Hannes antes de dejar a Eren a solas con Levi.

—Así que temes que tu asesino vaya por tus amigos. Muy noble de su parte... —habló Levi. Eren no sabía si Levi estaba hablando en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo. De todos modos no le dio importancia e indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera hasta las mazmorras.

* * *

><p>—Maldita sea, no me hagas usar la violencia para hacerte hablar —espetó Levi con una mano en la espada. No perdía la paciencia tan fácil pero tenía que intimidar al hombre para hacerlo hablar, ya que solo decía: "no sé nada. Por favor, no sé nada". Y él no creía eso.<p>

—S-solo me pidieron que se lo entregara al príncipe Eren —el hombre con el susto en sus ojos miró en busca de piedad a Eren, en quien fijó su mirada. —Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño al buen príncipe Eren. Por favor, yo solo hice lo que me pidieron. Una mujer se acercó a mi y dijo que su señor enviaba ese regalo al hijo de Grisha.

—Tu historia tiene mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta de que se ordenó que todo lo que llegara del exterior se revisara —contraatacó Levi.

Eren negó con la cabeza y susurró algo para sí mismo. Creía en las palabras del hombre, pero aun así lo dejaría encarcelado por seguridad. No quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo y esta vez hubiera una muerte entre la familia Yeager.

—Vamos, Levi —ordenó Eren caminando hasta la salida.

Las mazmorras eran frías y oscuras por su poco uso. Nadie se preocupaba de mantener la iluminación correcta ni cálida en Invierno. Pocos eran los que visitaban el lugar. Así que salir al cálido aire de primera le hizo sentir muy bien. Se quedó quieto bajo la noche estrellada de un cielo oscuro, dejando que el viento le barriera la cara con su suave susurro.

—Si vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche —empezó a hablar Levi. —Te quedas solo. —había pasado toda la tarde con el asunto del envenenamiento y quería ir con el resto de sus compañeros para ver que podía sacar del tema.

Eren escuchó la voz de Levi y se sonrojó recordando lo ocurrido. Con todo el tema del paquete se había olvidado que quería hablar con Levi.

—Acompáñame a los establos —Eren habló calmadamente y giró sobre sus talones para cambiar de dirección e ir a los establos en vez de ir al castillo.

Levi siguió a regañadientes a Eren hasta los establos, pensando en qué quería ahora Eren. Se apresuró para ponerse a su lado y en silencio caminar a su lado hasta llegar a los establos iluminados tenuemente por antorchas.

—Yo quería disculparme por la otra noche. Fue muy impulsivo y si ahora te molesta estar cuidándome puedes decirlo —habló Eren acariciando a un caballo que estaba despierto y los miraba con curiosidad. —Me gusta este lugar. Es tranquilo a estas horas, no hay escuchando lo que dices porque no llegan hasta las doce. Aunque existe la posibilidad de que Jean se comunique con ellos.

—Jean puede parecerse a un caballo pero eso no quiere decir que pueda hablar con ellos, mocoso —Levi dijo normalmente lo que podía interpretarse como una broma mala.

Eren dejó de acariciar al caballo y miró a Levi, sorprendido.

—No soy un mocoso —Eren se acercó hasta a él y miró hacia abajo, a los ojos de Levi fijamente. —No me trates así.

—No intentes hacerte el hombre conmigo, Eren. Sabes que en un batalla yo te ganaría —tranquilamente Levi le dijo. —Sin embargo no te subestimo —levantó una mano y con la yema de su dedo indice recorrió el perfil de Eren, deteniendo su indice en los labios de Eren. —Mientras pueda seguir haciendo esto... Te seguiré tratando como un mocoso. Tómalo como un trato especial sin efectos negativos, si es que tanto afecta a tu autoestima.

Oh... ¿Por qué ahora? No necesitaba recordar que le había gustado pasar la noche con Levi. Tenía de otros temas más importantes que preocuparse si le gustaban hombres o mujeres, quizá ambos.

_Aunque si me gustaran los hombres sería un buen argumento para matarme._

En otro acto impulsivo se lanzó a los brazos de Levi y lo abrazó, reposando su cabeza contra el hombro del mayor. Desde hoy su vida se había complicado aun más: primero, tenía que aclarar sus dudas; segundo, alguien quería matarlo y no iba a dejar que su padre se hiciera cargo de todo. Él iba a investigar todo lo que podía hasta llegar al final de todo. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que las respuestas llegaran solas.

—¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó todavía escondido en Levi.

—No tengo más opciones —Levi pasó un brazo por la cintura de Eren y lo apretó más contra él. Con su mano libre acarició el cabello de Eren. Un cabello castaño suave y espeso acariciado por una mano dura marcada por los años.

—Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo, Levi. Siempre he creído que mientras estés con mi padre, él nunca va a perder ninguna batalla. Desde pequeño que he crecido viendo a muchos caballeros, pero ninguno se puede comprar con la habilidad que tienes tú —Eren se acomodó el hombro de Levi y reaccionó a la caricia sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando como los dedos de Levi en su cabello lo tranquilizaban. De un momento a otro sintió que el cansancio del día se le venía encima.

—No soy invencible, Eren. No soy el caballero que todos creen —habló intentando ocultar su molestia. No le gustaba para nada cuando la gente se refería a él como un ser invencible y habilidades inigualables. Aquello no ayudaba a su ego ni entraba en su autoestima, porque él era quien se manchaba de sangre hiriendo de gravedad a hombres y, cuando la situación lo requería, tenía que matar. Pero si salía vivo de las batallas, era porque confiaba tanto en sí mismo como en los demás, por lo que sus errores eran menos. —Los demás también deben tener su reconocimiento. Tú padre nunca hubiera llegado a ser rey sin ellos. —Levi separó a Eren de él y vio como los ojos de Eren mostraban que estaba cansado y querían dormir. Si algo había aprendido de Eren era que su amor por dormir no tenía limites.

—Acompáñame a mi habitación —Eren dijo y se dejó acariciar el rostro una vez más por Levi. No podía decir que Levi le gustara, porque no eran tan cercanos como para llegar a conocerse a fondo. Aunque podía admitir que le gustaba el calor que el cuerpo de Levi dejaba escapar de tan fría persona.

* * *

><p>Al entrar al castillo deseó haberse quedado un tiempo más en el establo a solas con Levi. Cuando ingresó unos metros más por el pasillo, encontró a Hannes, Pixis y a su padre hablando. Eren, claramente, se unió a la conversación con Levi detrás de él.<p>

—Hemos encontrado la procedencia del veneno —informó Hannes. —Es una lástima pensar de donde viene.

Eren miró a los tres hombres buscando la respuesta que quería oír. Y cuando la escuchó miró sobre el hombro a Levi, queriendo que él negara y le dijera que no podía ser cierto.

—Debe haber un error. No creo posible que ellos quieran matarnos, padre.

—Solo hay un lugar donde ese veneno puede ser producido y es donde viven los Bodt, cerca de los bosques.

Eren Yeager recordó a los Bodt y se sintió sorprendidamente dolido. ¿Por qué ellos? Eran una buena familia. No intervenían en guerras ni nada, siempre buscaban una solución pacifica.

—Me marcho a mi habitación. Permiso, señores —Eren se despidió y caminó hasta las escaleras, esperando que Levi lo siguiera hasta llegar al piso superior, donde se detuvo junto a la ventana que daba hacia una parte desierta del terreno del castillo. Se apoyó en ella y se lamió los labios.

—Quiero ir a ver a los Bodt. Mañana hablaré con mis padres.

—Te dejarán ir solo con la condición de llevar varios hombres contigo. Aquello sería sospechoso —Levi hizo una pausa. —Es mejor que el rey los llame al castillo.

—No, porque no fueron los Bodt. Alguien que vive en el pueblo de los Bodt debe haber sido, por eso quiero que me acompañes tú y dos de tus mejores compañeros —Eren miró a Levi y sonrió. —¿Harías eso por mi?

Levi suspiró y asintió. —Solo si el rey está de acuerdo. —tomó a Eren del brazo y lo llevó hasta la habitación.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡Muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente inspiran mucho a la hora de escribir. Tomé en consideración sus reviews :3<p>

Y como dijeron, quizá todo pasó muy rápido, pero ocurre que la idea original es un one-shot lemon que hice por ocio, entonces todo tenía que ocurrir de una sola vez. Pero ahora me he decidido a darle continuación porque así lo quisieron y porque tengo varias ideas para ellos.

Ahora que Eren planea su viaje hacia los Bodt con Levi y sus compañeros, veremos que ocurre entre ellos ~ Además de que ciertos amigos del pasado de Levi llegarán a molestar a Eren (?)

Hasta la próxima.

**Rin.**


	3. Pasado

**III. Pasado.**

Las primeras luces del día venían desde el cielo que empezaba a aclarar a medida que el sol aparecía. Levi había insistido en salir al amanecer para llegar antes de que la noche cayera al pueblo de los Bodt.

Eren no se veía muy contento con la idea de despertar tan temprano, ya que todos sabían que era probable de que se durmiera o pidiera un momento más para dormir. De hecho, cuando Levi entró a despertar pidió unos minutos más para dormir pero recibió una respuesta no muy amable y recordó que hoy tenía que hacer una salida importante, así que se despertó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo cuánto nos tomará llegar? —Eren preguntó a quien quisiera responder. Iba cabalgando detrás de Levi. A su lado izquierdo iba Mike Zakarius y Hannes al derecho.

—Unas horas —respondió Mike con la vista fija en el frente. —Si no hay problemas durante el camino, deberíamos llegar antes de que el sol se esconda.

Eren asintió, no seguro de que Mike haya visto su respuesta, tanto porque el mayor iba con toda su concentración en el camino y con una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, al igual que el resto. Habían optado por vestir como lo haría una persona cualquiera y llevar una capa larga que ocultaba las espadas.  
>El viaje se hacía eterno para Eren, quien ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos árboles se había encontrado en el camino. Le resultaba un poco irónico que el pueblo de los Bodt fuera el que estuviera más cerca del castillo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba ya dos horas cabalgando y recién estaban en la mitad del camino.<p>

—Mike. —Levi se detuvo y junto a él los demás. —Iré a otro lugar primero, así que me adelantaré. Asegúrate de que no hayan problemas.

—Entendido. —Mike había comenzado a reanudar la marcha cuando Eren habló.

—¿Adónde vas? —Eren bloqueó el paso de Levi antes de que este fuera capaz de tomar su camino. —Quiero saberlo.

Levi lo miró molesto unos instante. No podía decir lo que tenía en mente con Mike y Hannes presente. Confiaba en ellos, sabía que el honor y la lealtad siempre estaban con ellos, así que por eso mismo tenía que tragarse sus palabras.

—No importa. —Levi esquivó a Eren pero este comenzó a seguirla. —Eren, detente. Tienes que llegar donde los Bodt antes del anocher. No es tiempo para que actúes con testarudez.

—Sólo quiero saber hacia dónde vas. —Eren siguió. Como muchas veces había dicho su madre: 'Si Eren quiere saber o tener algo, insistirá hasta lograrlo.' —No te estoy preguntando qué vas a hacer.

Levi bufó molesto. Tendría que esperar hasta llegar donde los Bodt. Hizo que su caballo volviera a la misma posición que antes y, antes las miradas inquisitivas de Hannes y Mike, dijo: —Seguiremos como antes.

Eren miró la situación detenidamente y sintió un poco de culpa al darse cuenta que había retrasado las cosas por su persistencia. No dijo nada más durante el camino.

* * *

><p>Los guardias de los Bodt abrieron el camino para dejar pasar a los hombres que servían a la familia Yeager y al legítimo heredero del rey. En la entrada de la residencia principal de los Bodt estaba una mujer de amigable sonrisa de cabello negro hasta los hombros y pecas en su rostro. Cuando Eren bajó de su caballo y caminó hasta la entrada donde esperaba la mujer, esta hizo una reverencia hacia él.<p>

—Es un honor tenerlo aquí, mi príncipe. —la mujer se hizo a un lado e invitó a Eren con sus hombres a pasar al interior y ordenó a unos de sus sirvientes que cuidaran de los caballos de los Yeager. —Pido disculpas por mi marido e hijo. Están en las afueras, pero ya les enviaré el mensaje para que vuelvan. —la señora Bodt miró hacia Eren. —Debería haber avisado su llegada. Lo hubiera recibido como corresponde.

—Ha sido algo inesperado. —respondió Eren un poco incomodo. No se terminaban de familiarizar con tanta amabilidad hacia él. Sabía que algún día tendría que ser el rey de la sra. Bodt y de todos, pero por ahora quería ser tratado como un igual. —No necesito una fiesta de bienvenida.  
>Subió las escaleras al lado de la sra. Bodt, siempre con Levi, Hannes y Mike detrás de él. En el rellano se detuvo y tomó a la sra. Bodt por el brazo para detenerla.<p>

—Necesito hablar a solas con usted. Es de importancia que coopere conmigo, señora Bodt.  
>La mujer lo miró confundida pero asintió de todos modos.<p>

—Siga por aquí.

Eren miró sobre su hombro hacia Levi. Lo llamó por su nombre y le dijo que lo acompañara en la conversación con la sra. Bodt.

Levi cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Mike y Hannes esperando al otro lado. Les había ordenado no dejar pasar a nadie y si alguien quería llegar a la violencia, podían responder como debían.

La habitación a la que entraron estaba bien decorada, con unos muebles finamente hechos, alfombras de suave piel, entre otros. Aun así el aire en el interior parecía sombrío, tanto por la actitud dudosa y extraña que la sra. Bodt tomó como la actitud a la defensiva de Eren.

—Juro por mi vida que ni yo ni nadie de la familia Bodt intentaría tan horrible y cobarde acto contra el príncipe. —la señora Bodt se sentó en un sofá y calmó su respiración. Eren ni siquiera había dicho el motivo de su visita cuando la mujer habló. Aunque no le pareció extraño teniendo en cuenta que los rumores se esparcían rápido. —Mi príncipe, se lo juro. No sé nada sobre ese acto.

Eren confiaba en las palabras asustadas de la mujer, por eso no estaba ahí para juzgarla ni menos acusarla de esa traición sin tener más pruebas que un veneno común. Estaba ahí para pedirle información sobre quienes en el pueblo podían venderlo. Él sabía que la mayoría de la gente de grandes familia sabían que ocurría entre la gente que estaba a sus ordenes, así que la mujer no podía mentir con respecto a eso.

—Quiero saber sobre quiénes tienen negocios ilegales con venenos u otros. Mi padre me ha dicho que por este lugar se han encontrado a varios. —Eren intentó sonar lo más mayor posible. Quería demostrar que podía dominar la situación.

—El mayor líder en esto ha muerto. Se presume que fue asesinado por la competencia, pero no hemos encontrado al culpable. —la mujer miraba fijamente el suelo, ensimismada en algún pensamiento propio.

Eren se dirigió hacia Levi, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar pensando todavía en las palabras de la sra. Bodt. Llevó a Levi hasta una esquina de la habitación para hablar con él a solas.

—¿No le crees? —cuestionó Eren.

—Le creo. Y ese es el problema. —Levi miró cuidadosamente hacia la mujer. —Te dejaré con ella. Esta noche necesito hacer algo.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba fría en comparación a las anteriores. El cielo oscurecido ya hace horas tenía una alta luna llena alumbrando en reemplazo del sol y unas cuantas estrellas se esparcían a lo largo del cielo. Y, bajo aquel espectacular cielo, un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de tierra. Antes de salir se había asegurado de que todos durmieran y nadie lo siguiera, pero aun así iba con todos sus sentidos alertas por si alguien quería atacarlo desde cualquier lugar. No era de extrañar que algunos criminales anduvieran sueltos en la noche buscando por alguna victima.<p>

Si su memoria no fallaba, las personas que buscaba vivían unas casas más abajo, cerca de una taberna. Esperaba llegar luego porque no podía ocultar que estaba ansioso de volver a encontrarse con esas personas.  
>Siguió caminando con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada oculta bajo la capa.<br>La noche iba tranquila hasta que alguien tocó su hombro y Levi, por impulso, desenvainó la espada y la apuntó hacia la garganta de su oponente.

—¡Maldita sea, mocoso estúpido! —Levi espetó las palabras sin importarle que se estaba dirigiendo al príncipe. —¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí?

Eren también iba ocultando su rostro y con la escasa luz, Levi apenas podía distinguir algo en él, pero logró ver como una astuta sonrisa se formaba en los labios del menor.

—Les he dicho que voy a dar una caminata.

—¿Y te han dejado salir sin más? ¿Qué clase de personas son? Se supone que deberían ofrecerse a ir contigo. Si fueran hombres del rey entonces el rey ya estaría muerto.

—Les he dicho que iré solo. —la sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó un poco. —Son lo suficientemente inteligentes para hacerme caso.

Levi deseó patear al menor aunque sea solo una vez por ser tan impulsivo en sus decisiones, pero también no podía negar que detrás de ese impulsivo había voluntad y tenacidad.

Eren miraba con curiosidad cada casa, almacén, cada detalle con atención. Disfrutaba conocer otros lugares del reino, recorrer sus exteriores.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó Eren después de un rato.

—¿Vamos?

—¿Hacia dónde vas?

—Me niego a responder, _su Alteza_.

Y tampoco necesitó la respuesta de Levi porque a los minutos el más bajo se detuvo frente a una puerta poco cuidada. Golpeó tres veces con cuidado, pero nadie respondió, por lo que volvió a golpear más fuerte la puerta.

—¡Imbéciles, abran! No cuesta mucho salir de la cama. —Levi dijo en voz alta pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para molestar a otras cosas. Tan solo molestaba la que tenían en frente.

Eren escuchó movimiento en el interior pero notó que ninguna luz se encendió. Los pasos de alguien se escucharon más cerca y luego una voz femenina diciendo el nombre de Levi dubitando.

La puerta se abrió unos centímetros y un hombre se asomó por ella.

—¿Levi? —preguntó.

—No seas idiota, sabes que soy yo. Ahora abre esta maldita puerta.

La puerta se abrió hacia atrás y dejó a la vista a un hombre de cabello castaño bastante claro, con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro. El hombre avanzó hasta Levi y dejó el rostro de Levi al descubierto.

—Wow, eres tú. —El hombre estrechó manos con Levi. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, camarada.

Detrás del hombre apareció una mujer más baja y de un cabello casi rojizo, tenía sus ojos bien abiertos a pesar de la hora y miraba a Levi con una de las sonrisas más sinceras que Eren había visto en los últimos meses.

—¡Levi! —la chica apartó a un lado al hombre y se lanzó a los brazos de Levi en un fuerte abrazo. —¡Cuánto tiempo!

Eren observó la escena desde una gran distancia, porque ahora mismo sentía que estaba bien lejos de lo que ocurría frente a él. Se sentía excluido a lo que pasaba frente a él, tanto porque parecía que ninguno de los desconocidos pareció notarlo. Y, pensando sobre Levi, parecía que él también se olvidó que no andaba solo porque estaba bastante concentrado jugando con el cabello de la chica y escuchando lo que el hombre decía.  
>Algo en el interior de Eren despertó. Una pequeña parte posesiva de él se apegó a Levi y ahora estaba sintiendo la amenaza frente a él.<p>

—Ehm... —Eren intentó llamar la atención de los tres.

—Ah. —Levi se acercó a su lado y también dejó al descubierto el rostro de Eren.

Los desconocidos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Levi.

—Les presento al heredero del rey Grisha I Yeager, Eren Yeager. —No había ni un poco de formalidad en la voz de Levi.

—Isabel Magnolia. —la mujer hizo una pronunciada reverencia. Había mucha energía en su voz, así que Eren no entendía si ella realmente estaba hablando en serio o lo estaba molestado. —A sus ordenes, Alteza.

—Farlan Church, para servirle. —a diferencia de la mujer, Farlan parecía más serio. Eren ahora podía entender por qué parecía llevarse tan bien con Levi. —¿A qué lo has traído, Levi?

Levi se encogió de hombros e ingresó a la casa sin la invitación de nadie. Eren supo que la confianza entre ellos era un más grande que la confianza que tenía él mismo con Levi. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse un poco desanimado por aquel hecho, pero aun así sintió que, realmente, entre Levi y él no había nada más que títulos. Levi había jurado lealtad a los Yeager, así que tenía que obedecer todo lo que Eren quisiera.

El interior de la casa era muy diferente al ambiente que Eren estaba acostumbrado. La diferencia económica entre ellos se hizo notar bastante.

—Discúlpeme, Alteza. Pero aquí es difícil encontrar asientos de suaves sedas. —bromeó Isabel indicando a una silla para que Eren se sentara.  
>Eren se limitó a mirarla inexpresivo y se sentó.<p>

—Es bastante tarde. Supongo que tienes una buena razón para venir a despertarnos a estas horas. —Farlan estaba sentado frente a Levi, junto a Isabel.

Levi sacó un pequeño frasco negro y se lo tendió a Farlan, quien lo tomó entre sus dedos y quitó el tapón. Se acercó la boca del frasco a las fosas nasales y arrugó el ceño.

—¿A quién quieres envenenar ahora? —Farlan sonó entre burla y serio.

—A nadie. Intentaron usar ese veneno en mí. —respondió Eren con unos ojos serios y labios tensos. Seguía luchando en su interior para dejar de sentirse como un mocoso amenazado. Isabel y Farlan tan solo debían ser amigos cercanos de Levi, así que debía de dejar de sentirse celoso por unas cuantas muestras de afectos.

—Quiero saber si puedes encontrar a quien lo fabrica o vende. Necesito que encuentres tanto a quien vende como quien compra. —Levi se cruzó de piernas y echó un brazo hacia atrás. —Conoces el negocio ilegal, Farlan.

—No deberías decir esas cosas con su alteza presente. —Isabel susurró.

—Ah, este mocoso no es tan limpio como la gente cree. No dirá nada. —Levi miró hacia Eren y arqueó una ceja, haciendo una pregunta tácita.

—No diré nada. —Eren asintió e intentó sonreír. Había comprendido claramente lo que Levi trató de decir con 'no es tan limpio como la gente cree.'

—En la mañana podría llevarte con algunos. Si quieren pueden pasar la noche aquí. —Farlan hizo la pregunta para ambos pero su mirada fue hacia Eren. —Es una perdida de tiempo ir y volver donde los Bodt.

Eren ladeó la cabeza y miró a Farlan. Al parecer era muy obvio donde se estaba quedando.

—No creo que noten nuestra ausencia hasta la mañana. —Eren aceptó la invitación. Después de todo estaba cansado del viaje y con suerte había dormido unas tres horas.

Isabel lo guió hasta una habitación y le pasó unas mantas extras.

—Buenas noches, alteza. Oh, nunca pensé que diría algo así. —Isabel se despidió animada y se fue a unir a las risas que Eren oía desde la habitación.

* * *

><p>Eren despertó por la luz que llegaba en su rostro y le impedía seguir durmiendo. Se giró hacia un lado pero al desconocer la almohada sobre la que estaba durmiendo recordó que también estaba lejos de casa y de los Bodt.<p>

Una vez listo salió de la habitación y caminó hacia donde escuchaba ruidos. Llegó hasta una pequeña cocina donde Isabel estaba preparando algo en una olla.

—Buenos días, Eren. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Isabel sin girarse.

—Un poco. —admitió Eren. —¿Dónde están los demás?

Isabel sacó un plato del mueble, sacó un poco de lo que estaba cocinando y se lo sirvió a Eren. Una vez que Eren lo recibió, se sirvió para ella.  
>Juntos se sentaron en una mesa de madera a comer.<p>

—No es lo mejor que se le puede ofrecer a la realeza. —habló Isabel poniendo un poco más de comida a la boca.

—No me trates como si fuera tan importante. —pidió Eren.

—Pero lo eres. —aclaró Isabel. —Pasarás a ser rey cuando tu padre muera. Y si tienes a Levi como tu sombra, eso aclara tu importancia.

—Aun así... —Eren comió un poco más y cambió de tema. —¿Dónde están los demás?

—Se me olvidó responder. —Isabel comió tranquilamente antes de responder. —Farlan y Levi salieron bien temprano.

Eren asintió y observó a la chica. A diferencia de las otras mujeres que había conocido durante su vida, Isabel se veía diferente a ellas. En su rostro se notaba que no se arreglaba como lo hacían las otras damas; en su cabello amarrado en dos coletas dejaba claro que no le importaba llevar peinados elegantes y extravagantes.

—Isabel. —Eren partió llamándola por su nombre. —¿Cuál es la relación que tienen con Levi?

—¿Él nunca te ha hablado de nosotros? —Isabel preguntó un poco decepcionada. —Levi es como mi hermano mayor. Antes de que se uniera y lo nombraran caballero, Levi era como nosotros. —la chica parecía estar recordando viejas memorias por el brillo en sus ojos. —Nosotros confiamos plenamente en Levi. Y él confía plenamente en nosotros.

—A veces me gustaría conocer ese lado de Levi. —Eren reconoció mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía que morderse la lengua antes de que dijera todo lo que pensaba. —A veces creo que me he acercado más a Levi que el resto, pero recuerdo que mi padre lo ha puesto para mi protección y que, obviamente, puede que me acerque más a él. Y... —Eren guardó silencio y volvió a mirar a Isabel.

Unos pasos sonaron y Eren al mirar sobre el hombro vio a Farlan, quien se estaba quitando unos guantes. A los segundos Levi apareció sosteniendo a un tipo unos centímetros más alto que él.

—¿Ha sido él? —preguntó Eren levantándose rápidamente de la silla.

—No lo sabemos. —Farlan negó con la cabeza. —Hemos encontrados a tres hombres que venden la misma clase de veneno. Dos de ellos han muerto, pero según lo que encontré, no vendieron ninguno de esta clase. —Farlan apuntó hacia el hombre que estaba con Levi. —Pero este está vivo y se niega a hablar.

—¿Ambos murieron? Es una extraña coincidencia. —Isabel se acercó a Farlan.

—No fue coincidencia, Isabel. Han sido asesinados y, por lo que recuerdo, la sra. Bodt dijo que también habían asesinado a uno de los lideres. —Levi llevó a la fuerza al hombre hacia el centro de la habitación.

Eren se acercó al hombre y lo obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos oscuros vacilaban entre seguridad y miedo. Sin duda el hombre reconocía al chico que tenía ante sus ojos.

—¿Por qué te niegas hablar? —las palabras de Eren fueron suaves. Iba a empezar amable y terminaría sin piedad si es que el hombre seguía sin hablar o se ponía violento.

—Puede pudrirse, mi príncipe. —El hombre masculló. —Con o sin palabras ya soy hombre muerto.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Levi miró hacia Isabel y Farlan, entonces apuntó al hombre con la barbilla. Ambos se acercaron al hombre, cada uno tomó un brazo del hombre fuertemente. Mientras tanto Levi desenvainó la espada y colocó el filo de la espada contra la yugular del hombre. —Tan solo queremos saber a quién has vendido.

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente del hombre. Su mandíbula temblaba tanto por los nervios como por la rabia.

—Del castillo. —soltó de repente el vendedor. —Un empleado. De un metro sesenta y algo, sin barba. Eh... No tendría más de cuarenta años. Cabello hasta los hombros y de un castaño bien oscuro.

—¿Es esa la descripción del tipo que siempre anda regalando flores? —preguntó Levi a Eren.

—Es él. —Eren tomó la mano de Levi e hizo que bajara la espada. —No lo mates. Sólo encárgate que no ande suelto por ahí vendiendo.

* * *

><p>—¡Mi príncipe! Estaba tan preocupada. —la sra. Bodt dejó salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. —Debería haber avisado su salida.<p>

Eren sonrió y se disculpó por su falta antes de ir a su habitación. Quería llegar tan pronto como pudiera a su hogar, así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo en ser amable con Marco Bodt cuando lo encontró en el camino.

—Príncipe Yeager. —la voz de Mike Zakarius sonó detrás de él. —Ya partiremos.

—Oh, es una pena que no haya estado en su llegada. —Confesó Marco.

—Eres libre de visitarnos cuando quieras, Marco. —Eren sonrió y se despidió.

Caminó detrás de Mike hasta llegar a la entrada, donde las puertas dobles estaban abiertas por completo. Eren vio que Levi y Hannes estaban listos para partir bajo el atardecer.

—Hasta pronto, mi príncipe. Tenga mucho cuidado en el camino de regreso. —se despidió la sra. Bodt mientras Eren y Mike subían a sus respectivos caballos.

Partieron el camino de regreso igual de sigilosos que al comienzo. Tanto Hannes como Mike ya sabían de la situación actual, aunque Levi había excluido la parte de buscar a sus antiguos amigos, pero Eren sospechaba que Mike había notado la omisión de algunos detalles.

—Está oscuro. ¿No deberíamos parar? —pasado la mitad del camino Eren decidió hablar.

—Está oscuro, pero la claridad que tenemos nos sirve para ver el camino. Además, conocemos las trampas de este camino, así que no hay que preocuparse. —Hannes parecía confiado en sus palabras, así que Eren optó por creerle.

—Deberías prepararte. —Mike sorprendió a Eren con sus palabras. ¿Prepararse para qué?

—¿Uh?

—He oído que cuando llegues tu compromiso será anunciado.

—¿Mi c-compromiso? —Eren hizo memoria y no recordó nada de un compromiso. Le habían dicho que su memoria era mala, pero estaba seguro que no era tan mala como para olvidar su propio compromiso. —Debes estar equivocado.

—No lo estoy. Antes de venir la reina me pidió que te hiciera volver pronto porque los Reiss llegarán mañana.

—¿Los Reiss? —Ahora sí Eren no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Él no era cercano a los Reiss; conocía a la única hija de los Reiss, pero nunca había compartido mucho con ella.

—Dicen que su fanatismo por la religión es puro. Que no hay más grande devoción que la de Rhodes Reiss. —Levi comentó sin darle importancia al tema.  
>Eren miró hacia Levi, queriendo buscar alguna reacción en él. No sabía por qué le importaba saber lo que Levi pensaba al respecto, o quizá lo sabía pero no tenía el suficiente valor para admitirlo.<p>

De todos modos, no encontró nada raro en él. Volvió a mirar al camino fijamente y apretó las riendas sintiendose indefenso en las sombras.

¿Ser el esposo de Historia Reiss? Ni en sus sueños se había imaginado al lado de la amable y genuina Historia Reiss.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ~ Tomó su tiempo en actualizar, pero estos días ni ganas de escribir. En otro tema, tenía que agregar a Farlan e Isabel, me he encariñado mucho con ellos desde que aparecieron en A choice with no regrets. Además, ¿quién mejor para poner en duda a Eren que los amigos cercanos de Levi? Ah. Quizá algunos se pregunten por qué he escogido a Historia como la prometida de Eren cuando hay otras chicas que tienen más 'química' con Eren, a ellos les digo que más adelante entenderán la importancia de Historia.<p>

¡Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios! Realmente me inspiran a seguir continuando.

**Rin.**


	4. Deseo

**IV. Deseo**

_"Todo amante es un soldado en guerra."_

_—Ovidio._

Sin dudas Historia era una dama muy bella para su edad. Con su cabello rubio brillante tomado en un elegante peinado; sus ojos claros mirando con un extraño sentimiento a Eren. Y no había que olvidar esa sonrisa plena que Historia mostró al unirse a la larga mesa donde los Yeager y Reiss compartían cena.

Historia parecía un ángel para cualquier hombre. Para cualquiera menos Eren, su prometido.

No es que le pareciera no lo suficientemente linda para él, su problema no era nada que ver con la apariencia de la dama Reiss. El problema crecía a partir de aquella sonrisa y el verdadero interior de Historia.

—... Es lo que falta. —Historia hablaba con la madre de Eren sobre algún tema al cual el hijo de los Yeager había perdido el interés hace poco. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro si podría responder si es que pedían su opinión.

Estaba perdido analizando a Historia. Aquella amabilidad hacia todos, esas ganas de dejar en claro que ella era una buena persona hacían dudar a Eren. No le gustaba ver ese vacío en los ojos de ella cuando hablaba.

Historia era falsa. La verdadera Historia se ocultaba detrás de una máscara.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocultaba su interior detrás de una sonrisa de generosidad y coraje? Aquello no terminaba de pasear por la mente de Eren.

Sí, Historia podía ser un ángel. Sin embargo, él no necesitaba un ángel que le mostrara la paz del mundo.

Él necesitaba a un ángel caído desde las alturas que terminó por ser corrompido por la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano. Uno que lucha y mancha sus manos con sangre por el honor y el bien de los demás.

Necesitaba a ese ángel guerrero que se ocultaba detrás de una máscara blanca sin expresiones.

Alguien como Levi.

—Los dioses nos han bendecido con este compromiso. —Rhodes habló a Eren. —Esta bendición de los dioses traerá recompensas para ambas familias.

Eren asintió e intentó sonreír. No creía demasiado en los dioses. ¿Cómo el mundo podía ser cruel si existían dioses? ¿Eran los dioses crueles?

—Mi hijo todavía sigue sorprendido por la noticia. Ruego que lo disculpen si se muestra tan poco hablador. —Carla fijó duramente sus ojos en los de su hijo. El regaño implícito para los otros pero claramente explicito para Eren.

Miró al rededor del gran comedor buscando a esa persona que lo hacía sentir cómodo.

—¿Dónde está Levi? —sin darse cuenta preguntó en voz baja. Un pensamiento en alto.

—¿Has dicho algo? —Grisha preguntó.

—No. Solo un pensamiento en voz alta.

Nadie habló en los siguientes minutos, haciendo un silencio que no debería estar en ese momento.

Gracias a los dioses que Carla intervino porque, de lo contrario, Eren se hubiera excusado y corrido a esconderse en su habitación. Lejos de su prometida, su extraña suegra y Rhodes Reiss. Eren no pensaba muy bien de Rhodes.

—Tú e Historia deberían dar un paseo. La laguna Sina en los Bosques del Muro es un lugar muy bonito para que puedan estar juntos y conocerse. —Carla miró a Historia buscando su aprobación. Historia sonrió. —Mike y Dita Ness estarán con ustedes todo el momento. Unos cuantos guardias más estarán en los alrededores. Sé que la privacidad es importante, por eso con ellos dos a una distancia prudente de ustedes debe ser suficiente. ¿Te parece, Eren?

—¿Por qué no Levi? —Eren se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntando aquello. A veces se cuestionaba si estaba siendo muy notorio sobre el deseo de estar cerca de él la mayor parte del tiempo.

No había nada malo en pasar tiempo con Levi, ¿verdad? Siempre habrá alguien que vas a querer cerca tuyo.

Carla se quedó quieta. Su mirada mostraba disgusto por la pregunta de su hijo.

—Él debe estar aburrido de seguirte a todos lados.

—Mi padre lo ha puesto para que me proteja. Es su deber venir conmigo e Historia. Así lo desea mi padre. —Eren miró hacia Grisha, buscando apoyo y una respuesta.

—Eren tiene razón. Yo he dejado la seguridad de mi heredero en Levi. No veo ningún problema en que Levi también los acompañe. —Grisha miró firme a su esposa e hijo. —Mike se quedará en el castillo, cumpliendo su deber aquí.

Eren vio como su madre sonría forzada, ocultando su poca aprobación a la orden del Rey.

Quizá su madre lo conocía demasiado bien para notar que algo había cambiado entre Eren y Levi.

El solo pensamiento heló la sangre de Eren.

* * *

><p>No entendía a su madre. No comprendía a ninguna madre. Todas ellas siempre eran tan protectoras y siempre sacaban conclusiones ellas solas. Ni siquiera preguntaban, porque siempre se dejaban llevar por 'una madre conoce a su hijo'.<p>

Eren maldijo a quien haya hecho creer a las madres que siempre tendrán razón tan solo por ser una madre.

—No entiendo por qué te molestó que mi padre me diera la razón. —Eren seguía dando la espalda a la puerta abierta de su habitación.

—Tan solo no me gusta que siempre estés dependiendo de Levi. Puede hacer las cosas tu solo. —Carla no perdía la calma ante la insistencia de su hijo, por lo menos no siempre.

—Puedo solo. Y lo que yo sea capaz de hacer y él no tienen ninguna relación. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que realmente te preocupa? ¿Molesta?  
>Ella se acercó hasta Eren y tomó su rostro entre sus manos cálidas.<p>

—Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo. Sé que esta edad puede ser complicada y sentirás ganas de explorar, de conocer. Pero también tienes que tener en cuenta que...

Eren se apartó de ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás intentando decir que...? —no quería decir las palabras en voz alta. —No sé que piensas que siento por Levi.

Y no supo qué era lo que Carla pensaba —o quizá en el fondo de su interior lo sabía— porque la puerta se abrió y el sujeto de la conversación entró.

—Solo faltas tú, Eren —Levi parecía más frío que de costumbre. Sus ojos eran un misterio y Eren ni Carla podían leer a través de su expresión facial.

* * *

><p>Historia seguía moviendo en su mano una piedra preciosa de color oscuro. La sacó cuando su paseo junto a Eren comenzó. A pesar de que el príncipe intentaba mantener una conversación —a la cual Historia respondía sin quitar su vista de aquella piedra—, no habían cruzado muchas palabras. La poca "atención" por parte de Historia molestaba a Eren. A él le gustaba que la gente atendiera cuando él hablaba, que lo tomaran en cuenta y no solo escucharan a medias por educación.<p>

—¿Es un regalo o la has comprado? —Eren volvió a mirar la piedra y luego a Historia.

—Es un regalo —un suave brillo atravesó sus ojos por un largo segundo. —Me lo ha dado una amiga.

Ese tema pareció motivar más a Historia.

—Interesante.

—La tengo desde hace dos años. Nunca salgo sin ella; intento mantenerla conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Me hace sentir valiente y buena persona. Tiene mucho significado para mi. —la pequeña rubia buscó con la mirada en el paisaje. A la derecha tenían árboles alzándose hacia el cielo de los dioses; a su izquierda, una extensión de verde césped con una que otra flor creciendo en medio y a unos veinte metros de la extensión más árboles se encontraban formando la parte sur del bosque. —¿Tú tienes algún objeto al cual te apegues?

Eren pensó y llegó a una sola respuesta.

—No tengo.

Historia tomó la mano de Eren y dejó en su palma la piedra.

—Ves, es especial.

Eren la inspeccionó. No encontraba nada especial en aquella piedra, no era la primera vez que veía alguna piedra preciosa y no sería la última. También sabía que para Historia era lo mismo: ni la primera ni la última.

Sin embargo aquella piedra era mucho más valiosa que las demás para Historia. Eren suposo que el valor no lo tenía la piedra en sí, sino estaba en la persona de la cual venía.

—¡Historia! —el grito venía detrás de ellos, a unos metros.

Historia tomó la piedra de la mano de Eren y retrocedió unos pasos.

Eren la siguió y vio a una mujer de piel morena, con unas pecas en sus mejillas y, a diferencia de Historia que iba vestida con un cómodo vestido femenino, la desconocida iba vestida como un hombre en cierta manera, sólo los colores y detalle hacían la diferencia.

—Dile a estos hombres que me dejen pasar —la mujer volvió a hablar desde el caballo en el cual iba montada. —No soy una gran amenaza, ¿verdad, Historia?

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —Eren reconoció la profunda voz de Levi.

—Historia Reiss me ha mandado a llamar. Y, sin intención de sonar grosera, lo que me traiga por aquí no es asunto de personas como tú o él —con la barbilla apuntó a Dita. —Ya he hecho esperar mucho a mi querida amiga, ¿se moverán?

—Es asunto mío —el hijo de los Yeager dio un paso adelante. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eren —la voz de Historia tenía un velo de nerviosismo. —Ella es mi amiga. —los nervios se ocultaron en esas palabras para dejar la alegría en ellas.

La desconocida desmontó mientras Eren ordenaba que se alejaran de ella para que se reuniera con Historia. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su prometida.

Ambas se reunieron e Historia se dirigió amablemente a Eren.

—¿Puede Ymir acompañarnos? Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con ella. No me gustaría desatender a mis amigas por el amor hacia un hombre. No es justo.

A Eren no le importaba mucho si Ymir iba con ellos, pero tampoco quería sentirse incomodo entre una conversación de chicas.

—Ve con ella, Historia. Nos reuniremos aquí en una hora. —Eren optó por separarse. Así ambos estarían más cómodos. —Yo iré a ver a los interiores del bosque. Dita, ven con ellas —caminó unos pasos hacia los árboles. —Levi, tú vienes conmigo.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó hasta su prometido para abrazarlo.

—Gracias. Nos podremos llevar muy bien si sigues entiendo lo importante que es mi amiga para mí.

Historia se separó y volvió a unirse con Ymir.

* * *

><p>Llevaban casi diez minutos caminando tranquilamente por el camino de tierra en el bosque cuando Levi habló.<p>

—Esa mujer, Ymir, parecía que en cualquier segundo iba a saltar encima tuyo cuando tu prometida se acercó a abrazarte.

Eren rió.

—Supongo que son mejores amigas. Y ella no me da su aprobación para Historia —medio en broma y medio serio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Caminar hasta que llegue la hora? Este maldito camino todavía sigue estando húmedo después de la lluvia. No sería ni un poco agradable pisar mal y terminar todo sucio.

El príncipe se desvió del camino para buscar ese lugar donde solía venir con Armin y Mikasa a conversar y escuchar cuando Armin leía.

El lugar no era muy diferente que el resto del paisaje, sólo unas rocas estaban acomodadas en distintos lugares y un poco de césped crecía.

Se sentó sobre una roca y vio como Levi fruncía el ceño al notar el polvo que cubría la roca. Eren asumió que Levi ni siquiera pensaría en sentarse. No sin antes limpiar todo bien y dejar la roca brillando de limpieza. Rió ante su pensamiento.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —Levi cruzado de brazos frente a él.

—Solo pensaba que dejarías esta roca brillando antes de sentarte.

Levi dejó ir algo parecido entre una carcajada y un gruñido.

—Levi, quiero que me des algún objeto especial —casualmente Eren llamó la atención del mayor. La idea nació después de que Historia mostrara su preciada piedra.

—No tengo nada que darte.

—Debes tener algo. Lo que sea, no me importa su tamaño o valor. El valor se lo daré yo.

—¿Ves ese grupo de hojas en el suelo? Las que parecen que un animal con mierda en sus patas pasó sobre ella. —Levi levantó ligeramente la comisura de labio. —Mi regalo para ti.

Eren en respuesta le mostró su cara de '¿estás bromeando? ¿estás siendo malditamente serio?'

Al ver esa expresión Levi buscó en los bolsillos de su vestimenta y sacó algo no más grande que la pata de un gato adulto. Eran unas alas de dos colores hechas de plata y oro.

Antes de pasarlas a Eren, Levi las observó. Después las dejó en la palma de su mano y la tendió hacia Eren, quien al acercar su mano hacia la de Levi, éste último cerró su mano atrapando parte de los dedos de Eren con él, teniendo todavía las alas.

—No las pierdas, Eren. O haré que te tragues ese grupo de hojas.

Eren sonrió y asintió, temiendo un poco de la seriedad en las palabras del mayor.

Hubo unas cuantas palabras y el silencio marcó presencia. Eren siguió con la mirada fija en las alas que movía de un lado a otro en sus manos y Levi seguía observando al castaño con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué yo? —Eren alzó la vista y su corazón se detuvo por un latido tanto a causa de sorpresa como susto. Levi estaba muy cerca de él, mirandolo con curiosidad en sus ojos oscuros.

No podía decir en qué momento Levi cortó la distancia entre ellos.

—Grises —murmuró el joven Yeager.

—¿Uh?

—Tus ojos. Son grises, ahora. Aunque cambian con la luz.

—¿Es tu respuesta? —Levi siguió clavando su mirada en los ojos del menor.

'Grises' era una respuesta no muy convincente a su pregunta.

—No. Las palabras solo salieron sin preguntar a mi cerebro primero —Eren mantuvo la mirada. Ya se había acostumbrado a la intensidad que Levi podía provocar con sus afilados ojos. —Con respecto a tu pregunta... No tengo respuesta. Decir 'porque eres simplemente tú' no me parece correcta.

—Estúpido crío.

Eren colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Levi, sintiendo ese impulso de tocar al otro. Aunque sea una caricia superficial sin mucho sentido. Tan solo quería asegurarse de que Levi no se iría a ningún lado.

—¿Te molestaría si lo hago de nuevo? —las palabras sorprendieron al mayor. Él estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quisiera, a lograr lo que quería. Así que preguntarle a Eren si su futura acción lo molestaría era nuevo.

—¿Molestarme qué?

—Besarte.

El menor se mostró sorprendido ante la palabra pero también sintió como en su interior algo que no podía identificar se despertaba.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza y se acercó a los labios del otro, rozándolos.

—No —susurró y cerró sus ojos esperando sentir los labios de Levi sobre los de él.

Levi dejó cortos besos sobre sus labios y comisuras, por su barbilla y mejillas. Llevaba pensando en volver a sentir el calor de la piel del menor otra vez.

De sentir a Eren contra sus labios. Por ahora no le importaba que Eren estuviera comprometido a Historia. Faltaba tiempo para que Eren comenzara a querer y gustar de Historia. Y, sobre todo, faltaba tiempo para la boda.

Antes de que ese día llegara, Eren seguiría siendo su única persona y él sería siendo el único para Levi. Ninguno de ellos podía asegurar que fuera amor. El amor es muy buen actor y puede hacerse pasar por cualquier tipo de sentimiento y atracción. Quizá ahora solo era un deliz, algún tipo de comodidad que solo se daba entre ellos. A lo mejor era a causa de la confianza que existía —no se conocían desde hace meses. Levi conocía a Eren desde que el menor tenía diez años y desde siempre mantuvieron una simpática relación. Tan solo hace poco su relación cambió de sentido—, del entendimiento que existía entre ellos.

O no era nada.

¿Qué importaba? Ahora se sentía bien.

Su mano derecha se detuvo en el cuello de Eren, atrayendo al otro más hacia él. Sus labios iniciaron un nuevo beso: un beso de cariño y deseo.

Levi sabía que Eren estaba intentando hacer lo mejor que podía para hacer del beso uno bueno. Y eso le gustaba. Siempre había gustado de ese lado de Eren que siempre quería hacer todo bien.

Eren separó sus labios, exigiendo aumentar aquel beso que estaba empezando a agotar el oxigeno en él.

Sintió la invasión en su boca a los segundos. Levi estaba disfrutando cada centímetro de su lengua, dientes, de su interior. Eren no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo y pasar su mano por el cabello de Levi, tirando de él con suavidad.

Al separarse su corazón estaba más fuerte en sus latidos y sus pulmones pedían un ritmo normal de oxigeno.

Más. Quería más. Más.

En esta ocasión fue Eren quien tomó la iniciativa en un beso directo. Dejó que el calor fluyera por su cuerpo, dejó que sus dientes mordieran el labio inferior de Levi, sacando un gemido del mayor que solo sirvió para aumentar la calidez en el cuerpo de Eren.  
>Saboreó sus labios como si estos fueran su alimento favorito. Puso lo mejor de él en dejar rojos y brillantes esos finos labios masculinos de Levi mientras sentía unas manos recorrer su cuerpo.<p>

Los dedos de Levi se clavaron en los muslos de Eren cuando el menor sin ningún tipo de control saboreó y volvió a morder los labios del mayor.

—Eren —Levi jadeó su nombre. —Tú maldito y estúpido pedazo de mocoso, ¿qué me has hecho para tenerme así? —aunque malas palabras estaban en su dialogo, Eren conocía que Levi no usaba esas palabras para dañar.

El menor se encogió de hombros, se levantó y abrazó a Levi, quedando con su cabeza oculta en hueco de entre el cuello y el hombro. Recién tomaba conciencia de lo que había hecho y sus mejillas no se demoraron en mostrar un poco de rojo, el cual por suerte Levi no veía.

En ese momento olvidó que era objetivo de algún asesino. Olvidó a Historia, quien prefería estar con su amiga que con él. Olvidó a su madre y su poca aprobación al vinculo que compartía con Levi.

Deseó poder quedarse así por más tiempo.

—¡Príncipe Yeager! ¡Levi! —una voz masculina gritaba en alguna parte del bosque.

Los dos amantes se separaron de inmediato y buscaron al causante de esos gritos.

Dita Ness apareció a caballo entre unos arbustos y árboles. Su rostro preocupado provocó que la magia del momento se desvaneciera.

—La señorita Reiss... No puedo encontrarla. —Dita guardó silencio y calmó su respiración. —Su amiga la invitó a subirse a su caballo con ella y ambas desaparecieron. Yo iba a pie así que ni corriendo pude alcanzar a un veloz caballo. Regresé donde estaban los demás esperando con caballos para volver y les pedí que fueran a buscarlas. Y he pedido uno —Dita afirmó más las riendas para mostrar que se refería al caballo— para venir a buscarlos.

Historia se mostraba arrepentida por causar molestias, pero no arrepentida de haber desaparecido con Ymir.

* * *

><p>—Siento haberme ido sin avisar. Pero con Ymir solo queríamos recorrer más terreno. —Historia alejó un mechón de cabello rubio suelto de sus ojos y miró hacia Eren y luego a su amiga. —No volveré a preocupar a nadie.<p>

—No encuentro el problema, gente. ¿Qué tiene si he ido lejos con Historia? No parece como si a ese tipo que se hace llamar príncipe le importara —Ymir sonrió con suficiencia y se pasó un dedo por su labio superior, divertida.

—Cuida tus palabras, maldita —advirtió Levi.

Eren mientras tanto pasó su dedo por su labio superior y encontró sangre en parte de su labio. Se limpió disimuladamente y también se maldijo por no haberse preocupado de las marcas que las pocas mordidas que Levi le dio en respuesta pudieron dejar.

Se congeló.

¿Ymir notaría la razón detrás de su sangre? ¿Ese gesto y sus palabras fueron para burlarse de él? ¿Para amenazarlo de que ella conocía algo que Historia no?

Intentó no pensar en eso. Ymir no podía conocer nada. Únicamente se estaba burlando de él por las palabras de regaño que dijo a Historia cuando la encontraron.

Ymir se marchó del lugar e Historia se acercó más a Eren, analizándolo con preocupación en su rostro.

—Pareces asustado —Historia volvió a sacar su piedra y sostenerla en sus manos. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada. Estoy bien... Un poco agotado. Quiero regresar.

Buscó el frío de las alas en un bolsillo.

Aquel contacto lo tranquilizó de sus aterradores pensamientos. Mientras mantuviera ese frío con él todo estaría bien, porque mientras tuviera esas alas, Levi seguiría con él.

* * *

><p>El romance ha hablado (?) E Ymir le ha declarado la guerra a Eren por Historia ~<br>Disculpas por demorarme tanto pero no tenía motivación ni para levantarme de la cama... Pero después de ver un montón de imágenes de Eren & Levi, ver vídeos, leer doujinshis, estoy al 100% (?) Gracias Ereri/Riren por arreglarme la vida, siempre los amaré ~ 3

¿Qué les pareció el pequeño momento entre estos dos? A mi me gustó escribirlo y tengo más ideas en mente para cuando estén solos :')

Pueden dejar sus sugerencias de si quieren algún hecho especial dentro de la historia, si quieren (?) Yo ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo en mente ~

**Rin.**


	5. Impulso

**V. Impulso**

_"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella."_

—Oscar Wilde.

No se obligaba a sonreír ni fingir que estaba disfrutando toda la atención que la gente del pueblo mostraba hacia él. Odiaba estar obligado a ir a celebraciones que no gustaba sólo porque el orden jerárquico se lo decía. "Serás rey algún día, debes ir y simpatizar con el pueblo. Si el pueblo no te apoya, no importará la importancia de tu apellido o lo que tu padre haya hecho antes que tú." Y blabla. Eren no recordaba que más seguía en las palabras de Mikasa. Su mente se había desconectado una vez que Mikasa mostró señal de no querer parar.

La gente ofrecía regalos, otros mascullaban malas palabras -aunque eran callados cuando Levi dirigía sus fríos ojos hacia ellos-, y el resto prefería hacer nada. Eren simpatizaba mucho mejor con los últimos.

—Odio que celebren todo. Incluso llegará el día en que celebren mi muerte, de lo cual estoy seguro que, en un sentido, es morboso —Eren habló una vez pasada la multitud de gente que intentaba saludarlo y darle sus respetos—.

—Para de quejarte, es tu deber. Podrías por lo menos intentar ser bueno en esto, suicida —el hijo mayor de los Kirstein, Jean, bufó a su lado.

Al parecer a su madre nos sólo le gustaba sacarlo de la quietud del castillo para que la gente lo acosara, sino que también le gustaba obligarlo a ir con su "amigo" Jean para asegurar buenas relaciones con los Kirstein. Aunque no todo era malo: Mikasa y Armin también iban, sólo que Mikasa se adelantó en su camino porque Jean no paraba su intento de coqueteo.

Armin analizaba a la gente de su alrededor.

El sol de medio día brillaba en todo su esplendor arriba en los cielos donde los buenos dioses residían, molestando aun más a Eren. Incluso con su ropa más ligera sentía calor. Odiaba que el clima cambiara tan extremo: de lluvias con vientos que congelan a temperaturas que tostaban.

—Que cuelguen tu cabeza en la entrada del castillo, Jean. Así espantaría a los demonios —respondió sutilmente Eren. Tenía que mantener una compustura en las afuera porque siempre había alguien del pueblo escuchando.

—Por lo menos mi prometida me lloraría y buscaría venganza, no como tu situación.

Aquello llegó de impacto a Eren.

—Mikasa no ha aceptado tu petición. Y si llega a cometer el error, ella no me mataría —mantuvo su apariencia normal. No iba a dejar ver que el comentario de Jean había cruzados su barrera.

Porque si algo tenían todos en común era que Historia no estaba realmente interesada en amar profundamente a Eren. Las bromas sobre Historia dejando a Eren por cualquier motivo ya eran diarias, lo que llevaba a Mikasa o Levi enfrentarse a quien las hiciera, porque no querían que Eren —quien podía defenderse solo- estuviera en más problemas.

—Historia se ha atrasado porque quiere estar bien vestida y presentable —excusó Eren a su prometida.

Desde el día en que Ymir alertó al príncipe con sus gestos, Eren se esforzó el doble en cambiar su relación con Historia. La idea de que si hubiera sido más cuidadoso en su encuentro con Levi seguía haciéndolo pensar cuando estaba solo con la luz de la luna en su habitación. Honestamente, no quería hacer falsas expectativas a Historia con respecto a su relación, pero tampoco quería que Ymir usara chantaje o hablara para dar un mejor prometido a su amiga. Oh, no. Si tan solo Ymir diera a correr el rumor de que 'el príncipe Eren Yeager, único heredero y futuro rey, anda en acciones ilegales que no solo rompen las leyes del reino sino que también las divinas', no causaría nada bueno.

1. Levi estaría muerto antes de que Eren hiciera algo.  
>2. Su padre tendría mucho más trabajo.<br>3. Su madre quedaría devastada.

Y Levi estaría muerto. Eso era lo peor.

No sería la primera vez que su padre lidiaría con problemas de temas tabú en el reino ni sería la última vez en que su madre quedaría agotada emocionalmente.

—¡Mi príncipe! —una chica de unos dieciséis años detuvo el paso de Eren y saludó con una cortes reverencia. —Es un honor tenerlo aquí en nuestra humilde celebración. ¡No sabe lo mucho que adoramos el hecho de que nuestro príncipe esté tan conectado a nuestros dioses!

Las amigas de la chica asintieron e intercambiaron sonrojadas miradas una vez que Eren mostró su mejor sonrisa y respondió que ayudaba saber que tenía gente de su lado.

—Deseamos lo mejor para su compromiso con la señorita Reiss. Sus hijos serán muy apuestos —la de trenzas color caoba habló. —Todas desearíamos poder tener el lugar de su prometida, príncipe. Y no solo porque seríamos reinas; el deseo es porque seríamos su reina, mi principe.

Risas avergonzadas llegaron.

Eren se movió en su lugar un poco incomodo por las declaraciones amorosas. Sabía que más de una chica en el pueblo soñaba con él —esperaba que fuera sólo romance y nada más allá de eso—, era una suposición obvia, pero tener en frente a unas chicas que lo hacían, cambiaba esa parte que no le importaba si la gente lo deseaba o no.

—Supongo... que gracias —dudó.

Jean cubrió su boca con la mano para seguir riéndose del poco manejo que Eren tenía sobre las mujeres. Y, en cambio, Levi parecía más aburrido que nunca. Y más temible que nunca.

—¿Cómo encuentra mi vestido? —preguntó la misma chica de las trenzas.

Eren inspeccionó sin doble intenciones a la chica. Realmente no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer que no fuera Historia, ni siquiera estaba seguro si podía decir que estaba interesado de esa manera con Historia.

—Está bien —admitió.

—Tch —a su lado Levi se quejó— Debes llegar al centro para el baile y tienes que volver antes de las tres de la tarde, deberíamos irnos —su voz carente de alguna emoción reconocible.

Eren alzó una ceja, sorprendido e interesado por el cambio que Levi estaba intentando ocultar cuando las adolescentes comenzaron con sus palabras.

Una de las chicas reconoció finalmente que no era cualquier persona el caballero que acompañaba a Eren.

—¡Eres Levi! Debes ser Levi —una sonrisa entusiasta se formó en sus labios- Se habla mucho sobre usted.

A diferencia de Eren, Levi no se molestó en dar gracias o responder amable. Tan solo lo dejó pasar.

—Vamos —Levi repitió y caminó.

Armin y Jean caminaban unos pasos por delante, conversando enérgicamente sobre algún tema en común entre ellos.

—Es agradable ver a tanta gente feliz sabiendo que la diplomacia no está en calma -Eren sonrió a unos niños que pasaron por su lado corriendo y saludando casualmente con la mano. —Me gusta.

Al llegar al centro de la celebración Eren encontró la sorpresa de que Historia ya estaba allí. Sonreía tímidamente a la gente y en ocasiones besaba la mejilla de los niños que se acercaban para saludarla. Estaba siendo la típica futura reina que compartiría todo con el pueblo.

Eren se preguntó qué sería de Historia si la gente supiera como es ella realmente.

Ella vio a su prometido y se excusó del resto para acercarse a él.

—Disculpa por no poder acompañarte —ella entrelazó los dedos de sus manos en su vientre. —Es mi primera vez en una celebración pública y no quería ser una decepción.

—¿Primera vez? —no ocultó que estaba sorprendido. Los Reiss siempre eran invitados a cualquier evento o celebración.

—A mis padres no les gusta que este en público por ciertas razones —no estaba avergonzada ni tampoco triste— Así que haré lo mejor que pueda para no dejar en vergüenza a los Yeager.

Historia en ese momento dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y luego estiró una mano hacia Eren.

—La gente ya ha comenzado a bailar y festejar —sonrió emocionada y miró sobre su hombro— ¿Bailamos? Me gustaría iniciar así nuestro compromiso. He practicado mucho en mi antiguo hogar.

Nota mental: para la siguiente ocasión ser él quien pida un baile a Historia.

Eren tomó con gentileza la mano de Historia y la llevó hasta la gente que bailaba en pareja, siguiendo la música que los músicos del pueblo producían con sus instrumentos.

Algunos pararon su baile para mirar como los futuros reyes se movían entre ellos. Otros fueron entusiasmados por ellos y se unieron al baile.

Como había sido implícitamente prometido, Historia sabía como desplazarse y moverse con delicados y femeninos movimientos. Eren se esforzó el doble para no arruinar el buen baile que su prometida hacía. Apretó más su mano contra la de Historia y recordó los pasos que un instructor de baile enseñó hace tiempo.

Por otro lado, mientras Eren e Historia disfrutaban de su momento juntos, Levi observaba desde el margen a los demás, siempre alerta a cualquier amenaza.

A pesar de que tenía una 'situación complicada' con Eren -no lo veía como algún tipo de romance-, no le molestaba ver a Historia cerca de él. Desde un comienzo asumió que Eren algún día tendría que casarse y dejar la historia juntos de lado. Ahora tan sólo Eren estaba siendo un adolescente confundido y fuera de lo común, una vez que aquello pasara, Levi también pasaría.

Asumía que el cariño entre ellos existía y que entre ellos su relación no volvería a ser obligada porque él era un caballero que juró lealtad a los Yeager. De hecho, estaba seguro que nunca habían tenido una relación así. Desde que Eren dejó de andar detrás del vestido de su madre, su cercanía a Levi era vista por todos. Eren se acercaba a él para hablar sobre las guerras del pasado, las relaciones con otras familias, para criticar algunas leyes o, simplemente, para hablar de cualquier tema que saliera.

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, esperando hasta que Eren decidiera volver. Siguió así hasta que vio la escena que transcurrió ante sus ojos: Eren dando un corto beso a los labios de Historia. La gente aplaudió y empezó a festejar el nuevo 'romance'.

_Tch._

_Incrédulos._

Aun así Historia seguía sin molestarlo, pero sí estaba molesto con Eren. No eran celos, claro que no. Podía besar con mucha más pasión al chico si el quería. Tenía una ventaja sobre Eren que Historia no tenía.

—El amor es tan dulce como cruel, ¿no? —a su lado una voz femenina conocida habló.

Levi miró por el rabillo de su ojo y vio a la amiga de Historia, Ymir

—¿Cuál es el punto de tus palabras?

Ymir rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Tu querido amigo parece estar haciendo feliz a Historia, menos mal. Pensé que debía enseñarle unos cuantos trucos.

Levi ignoró a Ymir. No quería seguir el juego de la mujer porque no sentía ni la mínima confianza hacia ella.

Ymir no se apartó del lado de Levi ni tampoco paró de hablar. En ocasiones se hacia el silencio pero no duraba mucho antes que Ymir hiciera otro comentario.

El mayor estaba seguro que si Ymir no hubiera sido amiga de Historia, ya la habría llevado a un callejón y cortado su lengua para que dejara de molestar.

Eren e Historia llegaron ante ellos, dejando atrás cualquier tipo de agradable momento que vivieron. Tanto Levi como Ymir ya estaban a punto de saltar sobre el otro y luchar. Y que Levi mirara con desagrado a Ymir no pareció simpatizar a Historia.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar? —Historia sonrió a Ymir y señaló a su entorno.

Ambas iniciaron su conversación en su propio mundo. Eren no negó que eso afectó un poco a sus sentimientos.

—Quiero abandonar este lugar por un rato —Eren habló y Levi captó la orden.

—Puedo encontrar un lugar donde quedarte sin ser molestado.

* * *

><p>La posada no tenía la mejor apariencia ni por fuera ni por dentro, haciendo que la dueña se disculpara una y otra vez con Eren. "Si hubiera sabido que algún día alguien tan importante como usted descansaría aquí, la tendría lo más bonita posible. Pero aquí no viene mucha gente de importancia, por lo que sirve mientras mantenga el lugar limpio y ordenado".<p>

No había mucha gente en la posada, la mayoría estaba afuera celebrando.

Eren entró a la habitación indicada por la mujer y cuando ella se fue, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Odio tener que levantarme temprano. Por suerte estoy acostumbrándome.

Levi tomó una silla y la colocó contra la pared frente al costado de la cama.

—Duerme. Todavía no tienes que volver.

—Estamos solos —Eren recalcó.

—Oh, ¿en serio? No lo había notado. Gracias, príncipe Yeager, por hacerlo notar —su sarcasmo inconfundible en cada palabra.

—Ugh, no es necesario el sarcasmo.

—Entendido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—¿Estás celoso? —Eren sonaba entre divertido y sorprendido.

—Claro.

—¿En serio?

—No. No necesito sentir celos.

—Estás molesto. Con Ymir.

—Es una molestia.

Eren no respondió. Se quedó estirado a lo largo de la cama, con sus ojos cerrados. Estaba entre decepcionado y esperanzado con las respuestas de Levi. Si Levi estaba molesto porque Eren se encontraba con alguien, significaba que su relación no era sólo besos a escondidas y sexo casual, aunque lo último haya ocurrido una vez.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente ante el recuerdo. Intentaba no pensar mucho en como había entregado su cuerpo a los brazos de Levi sin pensarlo. No estaba arrepentido, pero el tema seguía siendo extraño para él.

—Pareces un idiota sonriendo ahora —Levi con sus palabras lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Eren abrió sus ojos. No había notado que involuntariamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Levi, ¿te arrepientes de involucrarte conmigo? Arriesgas mucho y puede que no ganes nada.

Eren se sentó en la cama, quedando con sus pies tocando el suelo y la manos apoyadas sobre el colchón. Sus ojos fijos en los de Levi.

—No me arrepiento.

—Perfecto...

Levi se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta Eren, colocando sus manos en las mejillas del chico y mantuvo su rostro en posición para mirar claramente cada detalle. Desde sus grandes brillantes ojos que cambiaban de color según la luz, pasando por su cuidada piel, por unos pómulos no del todo definido pero que combinaban con el resto de su rostro, hasta parar en la línea que eran sus labios curvados un poco hacia abajo. Eren, sin dudas, no era la persona más hermosa, pero no se quedaba muy atrás. Eren era precioso, desde el interior de su determinado corazón, pasando por esos rasgos oscuros que la gente desconocía hasta su exterior.

—Levi, estás demasiado cariñoso últimamente —Eren comentó.

El caballero miró con fríos ojos a Eren y apartó su manos, volvió a su asiento y se quedó ahí.

—Sólo estaba comentando. No te enojes —Eren sonrió de lado y ahora fue él quien se acercó hasta Levi, encontrándolo con su guardia baja cuando besó sus labios.

Levi lo apartó.

—No creas que vas a solucionar todo con besos.

Eren paseó la yema de sus dedos por el pecho de Levi, agradeciendo la ropa ligera que él llevaba hoy. Siguió paseando sus yemas por el abdomen, sintiendo la dureza bajo él. Estaba bajando cuando Levi lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano.

—No.

El príncipe ladeó su cabeza, impresionado. Pensaba que a Levi le agradaría la idea. Todo el impulso que estaba causando que tomara la iniciativa desapareció con la acción de Levi.

—Ven aquí —Levi se levantó de su lugar para ganar más altura y acercó a Eren hasta él, besando directamente sus labios.

Estaba siendo tentado por un crío que había visto crecer. La soledad de la habitación, el hecho de saber de ser correspondido aumentaban la posibilidad de caer rendido ante Eren una vez más.

Eren colocó sus manos en las caderas de Levi, apretándolas a medida que el beso se profundizaba entre ellos. El contacto entre sus labios, lengua, saliva estaba de apoco llenando a Eren con nuevos impulsos.

Al separarse Eren se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y siguió con besos en el cuello de Levi, besando todo lo que alcanzaba. No le importaba —por ahora— dejar alguna marca por la fuerza de sus besos. La desesperación y deseo eran más fuerte que la moral.

Levi recorrió la espalda de Eren sobre la tela de su ropa y cuando llegó hasta su trasero, el cual descaradamente agarró y manoseo mientras una leve risa salía de sus labios. La reacción de Eren ante el toque había sido divertida para él.

—No pude ver tu reacción cuando besé a Historia —Eren susurró contra su oído y procedió a morder el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No hubo reacción que ver —respondió el otro en su típica profunda voz. —No tengo por qué molestarme o intimidarme porque has besado a tu prometida. No tengo necesidad de hacerlo porque sé que puedo hacer esto —Levi volvió a besar los labios de Eren, dejando cortos besos sobre ellos, luego pasando a unos más largos y cargados, combinados con ligeras mordidas para causar más reacción en Eren. Besó su mejilla, luego su barbilla y desabotonó aquella molesta tela que tapaba la piel del sensible cuello, al cual dejó un camino de besos.

Se dedicó a desvestir con paciencia la parte superior de Eren. Llevó al joven Yeager hasta la cama, dejando que se acostara sobre el no muy cómodo colchón y se colocó sobre él.

Esta vez no había de qué preocuparse. Ambos estaban haciendo aquello porque así querían, no porque Eren estaba siendo un impulsivo confundido.

—Estoy entendiendo —Eren sonrió y acarició los fuertes brazos de su amante. —Todavía me siento un poco avergonzado cuando me desnudas.

Levi miró por unos segundos el torso desnudo y a continuación él mismo quedó desnudo en su parte superior.

Con sus labios rozó los hombros de Eren, dejando al final no más de dos besos. Llegó hasta la clavícula izquierda del otro, dejando cortos besos y pasó la punta de su lengua por el corto camino entre la clavícula hasta el pezón de Eren. Lo succionó con sus labios, causando que desde Eren salieran unos gemidos de que estaba disfrutando el toque. Siguió así mientras que con su mano acariciaba el abdomen, deteniéndose antes de llegar donde la erección se formaba. No iba a satisfacer a Eren tan rápido.

Volvió a subir hasta sus labios. Besar a Eren se estaba volviendo algo común para él. No negaba que sentir los labios cálidos del menor sobre los propios era reconfortante.

—Yo también quiero hacer algo por ti —la voz excitada de Eren acabó con el silencio entre ellos.

Levi alzó una delgada ceja y pensó la petición de Eren.

—Levántate —ordenó mientras él mismo salía de encima.

Confundido, Eren se levantó. Sonrió cuando vio como Levi se acostaba sobre la cama, invitándolo a unirse sobre él.

Eren se acomodó sobre él, pensando en probar todo lo que Levi había hecho en él. Nunca antes había tenido la experiencia de ser él quien se encargue de excitar a otra persona, ni hombre ni mujer. Y ahora quería hacer lo mejor posible, porque no era cualquier persona a la que tenía debajo suyo.

El otro no iba a esperar a que Eren ordenara sus ideas sobre qué hacer con él. Agarró la nuca del menor y bajó su rostro para poder seguir besándolo.

En el interior de Eren se activó lo que necesitaba y supo que no tenía que hacer mucho para hacer sentir bien a Levi, porque por más que Levi pareciera una persona difícil, fría o intimidatoria, él seguía siendo humano, y lo mismo que gustaba a Eren le gustaba a él.

Cuando se acercó a los pezones de Levi, hizo lo mismo que el mayor usando sus labios, lengua y dientes. Entonces fue bajando con besos y pequeñas mordidas hasta el pantalón de Levi, donde en medio estaba un bulto. Llegó hasta él y posó sus labios sobre él, haciendo que Levi se moviera un poco en su lugar. Pasó sus manos sobre él, acarició.

Levi se dejó llevar por todo lo que el adolescente hacía. No se preocupaba en ocultar sus gemidos o en mantener su expresión neutra. ¿Quién podía hacerlo cuando alguien tenía su boca directo en aquel lugar sensible?. La ropa no se había demorado en desaparecer por completo entre ellos.

Eren volvió a ser quien estaba abajo, con su respiración acelerándose, sus cuerdas vocales provocando gemidos y sus ojos cerrados mientras Levi movía sus dedos dentro de él.

El dolor seguía estando ahí. Pero cualquier pensamiento sobre lo malo que era estar yendo contra las leyes no existía. A Eren poco le importaba tener que restringirse porque unos cuantos hombres decían que los dioses no permitían que dos hombres estuvieran juntos. No importaba que la gente siempre dijera que lo correcto era entre una mujer y un hombre, porque así se mantenía la especie humana. El mundo ya tenía suficiente gente, ¿qué importaba si unos cuantos no querían agregar más gente al mundo? Cada uno debía ser libre de escoger su vida.

Levi comenzó lento, solo ingresando una parte. Sabía que en la segunda ocasión Eren seguiría poco acostumbrado, era parte del cuerpo humano. No iba a parar de sentir dolor hasta que la acción se hiciera repetida.

Y tampoco tenía la necesidad de apurarse en terminar luego.

Quería disfrutar cada parte de Eren, quería grabar en su memoria como el rostro del chico cambiaba, en como las manos de Eren se aferraban a él. La única necesidad que tenía era tener a Eren cerca. Y no estaba seguro si aquello era del todo bueno.

Algún día Eren se iría, uniría a los Yeager con los Reiss, tendría sus propios hijos y Levi tan sólo sería otro caballero más bajo las ordenes de los Yeager.

A medida que esos pensamientos iban caminando a través de su mente, iba aumentando el ritmo de su embestida, incrementando los gemidos en Eren.

* * *

><p>Horas después, cuando ya habían vuelto al castillo, pretendiendo que nada había ocurrido, Eren encontró a Mikasa e Historia juntas esperando en la balaustrada de la escalera. Mikasa señaló a algo o alguien en el piso inferior e Historia se inclinó un poco a mirar, cuando volvió su vista a Mikasa frunció un poco el ceño y Mikasa volvió a señalar.<p>

Eren se acercó hasta ellas, intentando ocultar que estaba un poco molesto.

_Estúpido Levi..._

Seguía todavía con la conversación del viaje de regreso en mente. Todo lo bonito que había pasado entre ellos se esfumó una vez que incieron aquella conversación. Sabía que, a lo mejor, él había exagerado en su reacción y debía pedir disculpas. No, no. Levi también debía disculparse.

_Somos tan estúpidos a veces..._

Una parte de él se quería reír y la otra quería lanzar a alguien por la escalera.

—Mikasa, Historia —el joven Yeager interrumpió la conversación de las chicas.

—¿Ocurre algo, Eren? —Mikasa, como siempre, fue la primera en notar el cambio de su amigo. A veces Eren se incomodaba por lo fácil que Mikasa descubría sus emociones.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Historia también preguntó.

—Estoy bien, no me ocurre nada.

Y con la pequeña conversación que mantuvieron casi logró convencer a las dos mujeres de que todo estaba bien en él, pero Levi junto a unas personas más aparecieron por la escalera, seguramente para ir hasta el rey.

La mirada fría que intercambiaron y luego la mirada un poco defraudada de Eren alertó a Mikasa.

—Historia, ¿me das un momento con Eren? —Mikasa nunca iba a referirse a Eren como el prometido de Historia. —Por favor.

—Con gusto. Yo iré al jardín a ver si están haciendo alguna actividad.

Una vez que Historia estuvo lejos, Mikasa comenzó.

—¿Levi te ha hecho algo? Dime, Eren.

Eren negó.

—Eren, no mientas. Si algo está pasando, puedes decirme.

—Una discusión, sólo eso. Nada especial. Mañana estaremos bien.

—Él no puede tratarte mal ni intentar nada que te pueda herir. Recuerda que...

—¡Mikasa! Está bien. Si vuelvo a verlo, hablaré con él. Paso gran parte de mi día a su lado, no quiero estar con una persona que está molesta conmigo -suspiró- Aunque no creo que él este molesto.

Mikasa miró dudosa a Eren, pero optó por confiar en las palabras de su amigo.

—Allá viene —la chica miró hacia donde Levi venía caminando. —Quiero hablar con él.

La alarma interna de Eren se activó.

—¿Por qué?

—No importa, Eren. Por ahora.

Levi llegó hasta ellos e intentó hablar a Eren, pero Mikasa habló primero:

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Espera. Necesito hablar con Eren primero.

El caballero no esperó a que Eren aceptara mantener una conversación con él, agarró su brazo y lo llevó a unos metros lejos de Mikasa.

—¿Qué? —Eren intentó sonar molesto pero ya se había rendido con el tema. No le importaba volverlo a hablar, ambos habían cometido un error y eso ponía en igualdad sus situaciones.

—Espero disculpas.

—No lo haré. Ambos hablamos antes de pensar bien.

Levi se cruzó de brazo y se acercó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para ser visto sospechoso.

—No creas que olvidaré el tema.

—Yo tampoco. Sólo por ahora dejemos la situación como antes.

El mayor asintió y dejó a Eren atrás, acercándose a Mikasa.


	6. Difuso

**VI. Difuso**

_"Debemos desconfiar unos de otros. Es nuestra única defensa contra la traición."_

—Tennessee Williams.

La pálida luz de la luna entraba al cálido dormitorio del principe Eren Yeager. Las llamas en la chimenea seguían vivas mientras el fuego siguiera siendo alimentado, aunque Eren no tenía deseos de alimentar al fuego o llamar a alguien para que lo hiciera por él. Tan solo necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas para pensar. Estaba cansado de tener gente siguiéndolo todo el tiempo y de tener que sonreír como si estuviera realmente enamorado de Historia.

Antes había pensado que sería tarea fácil mantener una relación creíble con Historia, pero ella seguía evitando pasar mucho tiempo con él, y lo que más molestaba a Eren era que ella siempre conseguía escaparse con educación y buenas palabras. En un nivel más alto, Eren también se sentía molesto porque no podía exigir más compromiso por parte de Historia cuando él estaba sin remordimientos besándose con Levi a escondidas.

Desde su discusión y la conversación entre Levi y Mikasa, Eren sentía que algo se estaba escapando de su conocimiento. Sin contar el hecho de que tanto Levi como Mikasa mantenían distancia de él. A veces lograba conversar algún tema con uno de ellos, pero terminaban luego porque una excusa salía a flote.

Eren no captaba si Levi estaba siendo más frío con él a causa de todo lo que dijo sin pensar cuando volvían del pueblo o por intervención de Mikasa. No creía que lo segundo fuera la opción con mayor fuerza, porque no veía motivos como para que Mikasa sospechara algo o para que Levi hiciera caso de las palabras de Mikasa.

Deseaba saber cuál fue el intercambio de palabras, pero ninguno decía nada. Incluso Levi había dicho claramente que dejara de preguntar por el tema

Cambió su posición en la cama, buscando la comodidad para dormir. Aunque quería dormir para que la noche pasara luego, no conseguía un sueño tranquilo. Costaba mucho lograr dormir cuando en su mente tenía dudas y preocupaciones. Se intentaba convencer de que no existía nada malo en la situación actual, porque tarde o temprano Mikasa y Levi volverían a estar cerca de él, pero no podía. Era imposible creer eso cuando su instinto estaba alerta porque algo no estaba del todo claro. Seguía ahí una desconexión que Eren no lograba resolver.

Volvió a cambiar de posición, rendido ante la idea de dormir pronto. En su mente comenzó a repasar lo sucedido días anteriores, desde su discusión con Levi hasta antes de dormir. Desde ahí seis días.

El primer día donde él y Levi estuvieron juntos, luego Eren con sus comentarios pocos prudentes que molestaron a Levi, causando que Eren también se molestara por las respuestas. Entonces en el castillo ambos quedaron en dejar el tema de lado, pero Mikasa intervino para hablar con Levi. Ambos se alejaron de Eren para hablar.  
>En el segundo día, Historia pidió permiso para salir por unos días —no volvió hasta el cuarto—. En ese día Mikasa avisó a Eren que se quedaría en el castillo por unos días con el consentimiento de sus padres.<br>Llegando al tercer día, Levi y Mikasa fueron encontrados por Eren hablando en las afueras del castillo. Ambos cambiaban el tema cuando Eren intentaba averiguar qué planeaban. El príncipe asumía que ese día fue él quien no quiso pasar más tiempo del necesario con ellos.  
>Historia llegó a mediodía del cuarto, se notaba diferente. Cada vez que veía a Eren pasaba rápido por su lado excusando de qué debía ordenar esto o solucionar aquello. Cuando Historia se encontraba en el camino de Levi, la primera buscaba otro camino para seguir. Eren no sabía lo último.<br>Al quinto día encontró que otro caballero sería el encargado de su seguridad. Ese mismo día buscó a Levi, esperando alguna explicación de tan repentino cambio, pero cuando lo encontró, Levi admitió que había un asunto más importante. Eren pasó la mayor parte del día preguntándose qué sería más importante. Sabiendo cómo iban las cosas fuera de las paredes del castillo, Eren comprendió en parte la situación, pero aun así en su interior Eren sentía que seguía desconociendo la verdad.  
>El sexto día terminó hace unas cuatro horas. Eren encontró a Levi en las escaleras, a solas, intentó acercarse a él en busca de un beso, pero Levi lo apartó y dijo "no tengo tiempo", entonces se fue.<p>

Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar su mente vacía. No necesitaba seguir pensando más, porque mientras más lo hacía, más perdido en el tema se sentía.

* * *

><p>Despertar más temprano que de costumbre fue suficiente razón para Eren. Eso quería decir que el tema estaba causando alteración en su interior. Preocuparse mucho y la falta de sueño siempre eran malas señales.<p>

No necesitaba ayuda para vestirse como otras personas, así que agarró la ropa perfectamente colocada a los pies de su cama —los sirvientes solían partir el día mucho antes que el resto de las personas en el castillo— y se dio su tiempo para vestirse.

Por el sol, no debían ser más allá de las 8:30 AM, hora suficiente para que Mikasa estuviera despierta. A diferencia de Eren, Mikasa tenía la costumbre de despertar temprano desde que era pequeña.

Con sus objetivos claros salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de Mikasa. El ambiente afuera de su habitación no era tan tranquilo como de costumbre. Al bajar las escaleras y al llegar al pasillo, dos sirvientes iban susurrando entre ellos y se detuvieron una vez que vieron a Eren, al cual saludaron por obligación.

Eren no dio más importancia al asunto y siguió su camino hasta la habitación de Mikasa.

—¿Mikasa? —llamó antes de entrar. No quería encontrarse con su amiga no vestida o todavía en sus ropas de dormir.

—Espera —respondió otra voz en la habitación. —Unos segundos.

No pasó mucho antes de que Mikasa abriera la puerta e invitara a pasar a Eren. Su habitación estaba impecable y ordenada. Un ambiente que daba tranquilidad a Eren, por lo menos en otros momentos, porque seguía experimentando inquietud.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con unas palmadas sobre la cama invitó a Mikasa a unirse a su lado.

Ella no se demoró en llegar al lado de Eren.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? —partió Mikasa.

—No he podido dormir bien porque estoy inquieto. Siento que algo está perdido y no puedo encontrar lo que falta para completar mis ideas. No, puedo encontrar lo que falta, solo que eso que falta eres tú y Levi. ¿Qué están ocultando? Soy tu amigo, no deberías guardar secretos de mi.

Mikasa miró hacia sus manos en su regazo, quedándose así mientras en su mente las respuestas llegaban con rapidez. Ella no quería mantener secretos, pero tenía que hacerlo así hasta que todo estuviera solucionado. Conocía a Eren y sabía lo que él era capaz de hacer si se enteraba. Eren había sido su primera opción y segunda, había estado un tiempo prudente pensando en los beneficios de ir directamente a Eren, y aun así no pudo escoger a Eren. Finalmente terminó por ir hacia Levi, con quien no mantenía mucha comunicación pero conocía que era de confiar, sobre todo si Eren tenía una confianza total en él.

—Ya lo sabrás, Eren. Te diría, en serio que lo haría, pero no ahora.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior e hizo una mueca, no tan sorprendida por la respuesta. Si Mikasa no iba a hablar, menos lo haría Levi. Sus posibilidades de saber qué estaba ocurriendo disminuían pero no su tenacidad.

Agarró a Mikasa de la muñeca y se levantó seguido por ella. Buscaría a Levi junto con Mikasa para usar lo mejor que tenía a mano para saber qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Ya estaba cansándose de ser el único ignorante. En su mente tenía claro que el misterio entre Mikasa y Levi estaba de cierto modo conectado al cambio de Historia y a la poca tranquilidad que estaba en el exterior. No tenía pruebas concretas para justificarlo pero lo sabía. En ocasiones sólo sabes que algo es así por cosas que van más allá de la ciencia o lo tangible.

—Busquemos a Levi —dio unos pasos pero Mikasa no se movió de su lugar.

—Levi no está en el castillo. Salió hace una hora.

Eren la soltó y miró extrañado a Mikasa.

—¿Por qué? —dio un paso hacia ella.

Mikasa miró hacia otro lado y, en segundos, atrapó a Eren entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Eren. Debí informarte en cuando la noticia comenzó —su voz tenía una ligera culpa. —Si estás aquí es porque nadie te ha dicho, lo cual es horrible. Debías ser uno de los primeros en saber.

Eren se quedó estático, no respondiendo al abrazo de su amiga pero tampoco sacándola de encima.

—No entiendo.

—El rey. Han asesinado al rey.

Sin delicadeza Eren se separó de Mikasa para observarla pasmado. No podía decir que había oído mal, porque las palabras fueron dichas con mucha claridad. En él la respuesta fue una mezcla entre tristeza y enojo. Tristeza porque ese rey era su padre. Enojo porque nadie había ido a decirle, todos sabían menos él. No encontraba lo gracioso o lo sano en ocultar tal noticia de él.

—¿Eren? —Mikasa se acercó a él nuevamente.

Él dio un paso atrás y salió de la habitación. Tenía que comprobar —por mucho que doliera— con sus propios ojos. Tenía que gritar en la cara de esos que decidieron hacerse los idiotas para no contar.

Para llegar hasta la habitación del rey —Mikasa no especifico en qué lugar fue, pero era la primera opción de Eren— tenía que pasar por el rellano frente a la entrada principal. Allí encontró a más gente apurada subiendo escaleras, mirando con tristeza o haciéndose los indiferentes.

La puerta principal se abrió y Eren se detuvo instantáneamente en su lugar, quedando más impactado todavía.

Levi venía con su espada en la mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda sostenía a Historia sin fineza, quien tenía una mirada asustada, la cual cambió a suplica cuando sus ojos vieron a Eren. Él no respondió, siguió ahí, mirando como la escena seguía abajo. Otros guardias llegaron con sus espadas desenfundadas, pero estas no iban apuntadas hacia Historia, sino hacia Levi.

—Eren, ¡haz algo! —Mikasa, a la cual Eren no notó llegar, habló a su lado.

Eren no tenías palabras. ¿Por qué Levi tenía a Historia? ¿Por qué veían a Levi como la amenaza? Era una idea estúpida que vieran a Levi como el sospechoso del crimen. Levi no sería capaz de arriesgarse tanto, —_fue capaz de arriesgarse a acostarse contigo_, una voz en su interior recordó, _conoces que Levi no tiene un buen pasado. Sabes que él viene de los suburbios—_ y si él era el culpable, Eren sabía que Levi era inteligente y ahora estaría lejos del alcance de la justicia. Él no era. Imposible que el Levi que él conocía haya asesinado a la máxima autoridad en el reino.

Bajó las escaleras apresurado y se colocó a pocos metros frente a su amante.

—No se acerque —dos guardias caminaron para interponerse entre él y Levi, pero Eren los detuvo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Eren ignoró al resto. Su pregunta iba única y directamente hacia Levi.

Seguía sin entender todo, pero en su mente los hechos tenían más claridad y mucho más sentido. Estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo.

El rey ha muerto. Levi —por la reacción de los guardias Eren suponía que el mayor abandonó el lugar poco después del asesinato— volviendo con Historia, Mikasa con sus pocas palabras. El misterio de días anteriores entre ellos, el cambio en Historia.

Todo tenía sentido para Eren ahora.

* * *

><p>Hola ~ En el siguiente capítulo viene la explicación y momentos entre la pareja ;)<p>

**Rin. **


	7. Colisión

**VII. Colisión**

_"La ignorancia está menos lejos de la verdad que el prejuicio."_

—Denis Diderot.

Eren dio otro paso hacia el frente, decidido . Esta vez mostraría el poder que él tenía y cómo se debían hacer las cosas.

—¿Por qué este escándalo? -en esta ocasión la pregunta iba para todos.

—Es peligroso, su Alteza. ¡Debemos derribar a este sujeto antes que dañe a su prometida! —respondió uno en el lado derecho.

Hubiera reído si es que la ocasión lo permitía, porque sabía que Levi podía acabar con ellos antes de que se dieran cuenta que sus compañeros estaban muertos. El único que podía poner lucha contra Levi era Mike, pero Mike estaba más atento a los movimientos de los demás y no de Levi.

—Nadie es peligroso sin motivos. ¿Por qué debería temer de Levi? —la voz de Eren estaba más alta que de costumbre y sus ojos mostraban más poder que antes.

—¡Es de los suburbios! Usted sabe, Alteza, de ahí salen asesinos, violadores, ladrones y la peor escoria que la humanidad puede recibir —otro respondió, mirando a Eren como si fuera un niño de diez años que no sabe de la vida. —Nuestro rey está muerto y la única persona que ha escapado a sido él. ¡Mire! ¡Mire como tiene a la señorita Reiss! Está acusándose él mismo sobre su crimen. ¡Tiene que pedirle que se rinda! Nosotros nos encargaremos de la seguridad de usted, la reina y su prometida. ¡Yo mismo cortaré la cabeza de ese traidor si usted me lo pide!

—¿Vas a proteger como lo hiciste con mi padre? —Eren escupió las palabras hacia el hombre.

No recibió respuesta. Herir el orgullo de una persona que lo tiene muy alto es tan fácil como aplastar una hormiga.

—Mike, llévate a Historia —sus ojos se encontraron los de la joven Reiss. —Vigila su habitación. Nadie puede entrar y ella no puede salir, si necesita algo, la seguirás. Además nadie puede hablar con Historia.

Historia, asustada, miró hacia Eren pidiendo misericordia, pero se rindió cuando vio que Eren estaba imperturbable. Para Historia no era nueva la palabra rendirse, lo había hecho muchas veces en vida para crear el vacío que sentía casi en todo momento.

Mike se acercó con un paso firme y espalda erguida, mostrando toda su altura. Quitó a Historia del agarre de Levi.

—Ahora, todos ustedes, váyanse. No quiero que nadie haga correr rumores o cuente sobre lo que se ha vivido en este momento —ordenó Eren.

—He mandado el mensaje, Alteza. Debía avisar al pueblo por razones de seguridad —el mismo hombre del orgullo herido habló. Además de orgulloso era un traidor.

Eren sintió la rabia correr en sus venas.

—Yo no te lo he pedido. No eres nadie para tomar decisiones tan importantes —se acercó apresurado hasta él. —Al primer movimiento sospechoso que hagas, me aseguraré de que toda la gente sepa que ganará un montón de dinero por traerme tu cabeza con la mejor expresión de terror.

Dio la espalda al hombre y esperó hasta que el último saliera para hablar con Levi. Confiaba en la honestidad del caballero, quería confiar en la versión que él tuviera para decir. Debía confiar en él si Mikasa lo hacía. _"Mikasa..."_, recordó Eren. Había olvidado que ella también estaba ahí.

—Necesito hablar con Levi. Estaré en sala de asamblea, para que vayas si algo ocurre.

* * *

><p>La sala de asamblea era circular, con paredes de piedra pálida decorada con los emblemas de las familias aliadas —entre ellos Eren vio al de la familia Reiss—, pegadas a la pared las bancas de piedra talladas seguían a lo largo en un semicírculo, y al medio de la habitación una mesa larga y ancha adornaba, junto a unas cuantos asientos más cómodos y finos para los miembros importantes.<p>

Levi se sentó sobre la piedra fría para descansar.

—Quiero saber qué fue eso —'eso' era toda la escena ocurrida en la entrada.

—Asumo que finalmente tu amiga no te dijo nada.

Eren negó.

—Lo único que sé es que mi padre está muerto —sentía la perdida en su interior, pero se obligó a seguir firme hasta el final. Podía desmoronarse después.

—No crees toda esa mierda de que fui yo —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. No tenía que dudar de Eren cuando debería. Nunca se termina de confiar plenamente en la gente ni la gente termina confiando plenamente en ti.

—No, no creo —confirmó.

Como argumento para su respuesta, Eren besó esos finos labios que conocía perfectamente. Su muestra de confianza se traducía en como movía sus labios contra los otros, en como mostraba la tranquilidad que le daba saber que Levi seguía con él.

Con él para suavizar el dolor y para ayudar en la venganza de quien haya arrancado la vida de su padre.

Separándose para dar paso a las palabras, Eren después de relajar su respiración, pidió:

—Dime qué ha pasado.

Levi comenzó su relato desde que Mikasa se acercó a él. La verdad es que Mikasa no estaba siendo amable con Historia porque nacía desde su ser, ella estaba siendo amable porque había escuchado a Historia decir unas cuantas palabras sospechosas sobre su familia: "Los Reiss quieren, mejor dicho, él quiere la corona, pero no de esta manera." Por supuesto que Mikasa no era tan idiota como para intervenir y exigir que se explicara, ella guardó silencio y se acercó a la chica amablemente, queriendo que Historia se sintiera cómoda a su lado y pudiera sentir que Mikasa era una mujer en la que podía confiar. A expectativas de Mikasa, Historia nunca llegó a comentar sobre su familia porque era clara y fuerte la lealtad entre Eren y Mikasa.

Pero que Historia no hablara no impedía a Mikasa de analizarla, seguir con cuidado sus pasos e ir anotando en su mente todo los comportamientos que la rubia tenía. Y, lo más importante fue que Mikasa notó que Historia veía mucho a una mujer, no notaba nada entre extraño entre ellas, no hay nada malo en tener amigas, lo que atrajo el interés fue que todo fuera a escondidas y, si Historia planeaba algo, esa extraña también estaba participando. Mikasa hasta entonces no podía comprobarlo, pero estaba muy segura que así era.

Mikasa contó toda su historia a Levi, explicando por qué debería él ayudar. Y como Levi, por muy pocas pruebas que hubieran, no podía dejar pasar la situación, él mismo empezó a mover hilos entre la gente del castillo para mantener a Historia vigilada.

Contó a Eren cómo él se encargó de que Historia, incluso fuera del castillo por unos días, estuviera siendo vigilada. No podía llegar hasta la residencia de los Reiss, pero podía observar desde el exterior y tenía a la gente adecuada para eso, las cuales lograron ingresar finalmente porque no estaban acostumbrados a hacer un trabajo a medias.

Los mensajes llegaron a Levi rápidamente. Mientras los días pasaban aprendió que los Reiss no eran muy cálidos con Historia y solo se dirigían a ella cuando querían hablar con respecto a su matrimonio. Pero ninguno de los infiltrados logró escuchar una conversación completa porque los Reiss solían pedir que todos se fueran y dejaban a sus hombres de confianza vigilando la entrada a donde ellos estaban.

Levi no necesitó saber más para comprender que debía acabar con ese compromiso. El problema estaba en cómo hacerlo. No podía llegar y pedir a Eren que lo terminara, porque la relación que existía entre ellos podía camuflar su petición como un acto de celos. No podía decirle al rey o a la reina porque ellos optarían por condenar a los Reiss, lo cual no era mala idea, pero si todo resultaba siendo de una manera diferente, el asesinato de una familia importante no iba a pasar desapercibida ni sería perdonada en corto tiempo. De todos modos no necesitó ser él quien terminara con el compromiso, los hechos se adelantaron y Eren por sí solo puede acabar con la unión futura a Historia.

—¿Historia? ¿¡Ha sido ella!? —Eren no daba crédito a las palabras oídas. Historia no parecía ese tipo de personas, aunque siempre hubo algo raro en ella.

—No creo que sea ella quien puso las manos sobre tu padre. Sin embargo, ella sabía, ella sabe quien fue. Los Reiss no mancharían sus manos, por lo que alguien más se vendió para el acto.

Eren apretó sus puños e intentó calmar lo que sentía. Por dentro estaba teniendo una combinación entre sentirse incrédulo, triste, molesto... No sabía decir qué estaba sintiendo en el momento.

Quería oír lo que Historia tenía que decir, quería ver a su madre, quería que Levi lo abrazara y le prometiera que él ayudaría en todo lo que venía, porque los Reiss no se quedarían impunes ni vivos.

Antes de seguir el maldito día, Eren tenía otro tema que hablar con Levi.

—Tú, todos creen que eres el culpable —Eren enfatizó su primera palabra.

—Yo no he sido. No me preocuparé por unos ignorantes que creen todo lo que escuchan. De aquí a mañana habran un montón de versiones de cómo he asesinado al Rey.

El príncipe se preguntó si su madre sería parte de los ignorantes.

—¿Por qué has escapado esta mañana?

—Tu adorable prometida fue la primera en huir. Salí detrás de ella para traerla de vuelta —Levi respondió sonando como si fuera obvio lo dicho. —Ella puso resistencia, no pensé que iba a luchar antes de rendirse.

Eren estaba seguro de que Levi dijo algo más, pero no podía encontrar en sus recuerdos lo dicho. Se sentía lejos de la realidad por un rato, todo en su entornó se congeló, dejando que sólo fueran sus pensamientos y él. Entre tanto impacto, no había alcanzado a procesar la realidad y sus consecuencias.

Tendría que ver a su madre, la cual debía ser la más afectada. Debía oír a Historia e ir detrás de los Reiss, acabar de la manera más dolorosa que pudiera. Tenía que encontrar a Ymir y, por sobre todo, debía encargarse de reinar cuando menos quería hacerlo.

Y Levi. Todavía quedaba qué iba a pasar con él.


	8. Tratos

**VIII. Tratos**

_"Tres clases hay de ignorancia: no saber lo que debiera saberse, saber mal lo que se sabe, y saber lo que no debiera saberse."_

—François de La Rochefoucauld.

Ante los ojos de Eren, Historia parecía una indefensa niña. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con su mano derecha apretada en un puño, sujetando algo. Sus ojos, claros y perdidos, miraban el suelo. En el fondo, Eren tenía cierta compasión por ella. Toda una vida obligada a sonreír, ser amable, pretender que el mundo a su al rededor era importante. Toda una vida siguiendo incondicionalmente a personas que solo querían sacar ventajas. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, observando a Historia, se mantenía estática en su lugar. Ignoraba la presencia de su prometido.

Todos los años de Historia actuando preocupaban al príncipe —todavía no era nombrado rey oficial—. Si engañar a todos fue tarea fácil, mentir no era un problema.

—Sabes la razón de mi presencia aquí —Eren habló.

Historia levantó su mirada a Eren y volvió a bajarla. Asintió.

—Tengo muchas preguntas, Historia. Si cooperas, intentaré que no sufras tanto.

—Mi padre decía lo mismo. ¿Y sabes qué hizo? Casi mató a mi madre —su voz casual.

Eren hubiera sentido interés en el tema, porque todos veían a Rhodes Reiss como un hombre tranquilo. En ocasiones tenía algún escándalo, pero nada que fuera de mayor gravedad. Sin embargo, no le importaba saber de la vida de los Reiss, no ahora.

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

Historia se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Abrió su puño, mostrando la piedra oscura, la cual tenía una parte dañada. Ella miró con una sonrisa la piedra, como si en en ella pudiera encontrar consuelo. Para Eren la imagen era deprimente: el cabello rubio y desordenado de Historia caía suelto sobre sus hombros, algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, ensombreciendo a la chica. Su sonrisa ilusa acompañada con unos ojos perdidos. Mientras más observaba, más sentía que la quería lejos de su vista pero, a la vez, quería mantener a Historia cerca, porque era necesario.

—Yo —Historia apartó los mechones de su rostro, pero volvieron a caer—. Yo quería ir lejos. Podía ir a un lugar tranquilo con Ymir una vez que haya cumplido con todo. ¿No te parece perfecto, Eren? Huir lejos de todo y todos. Ymir me prometió eso. Yo le conté lo que quería mi familia. Ella aceptó guiarme para que todo fuera más rápido —puso la piedra ante sus ojos, observando con detalle—. Nadie debía morir, prometo por Maria, Rose y Sina, las tres vírgenes, que digo la verdad. Lamento la muerte del rey. Es solo un daño colateral de la poca paciencia de mi padre.

Eren asintió para que Historia siguiera.

—La verdad es que lo planeado era para cuando yo fuera parte de la familia Yeager. Pero... —volvió a apartar los mechones, esta vez asegurándose de dejarlos detrás de su orejas—. Mi padre adivinó que yo no quería seguir... Él descubrió que estaba viendo a alguien más. No lo pienses mal, Eren, no estoy siendo infiel. Entonces él atacó. Es más fácil encontrar a un mercenario que un samaritano. Me asusté, Eren, estaba asustada. ¡Nada estaba saliendo como yo quería! —su mirada desesperada se encontró con Eren—. Huí porque no tengo a nadie aquí. Huí porque no confías en mi, ni la reina, ni siquiera Mikasa. Su falsa amistad me mareaba. Ymir es la única que es real conmigo. Y ella no está aquí —dejó caer la piedra—. Levi moriría por ti, Mikasa no pensaría dos veces sus acciones, la reina arrasaría con todo para salvarte. ¿Quién haría eso por mi aquí? ¿o en casa? Mi madre me ha dicho que si hubiera muerto al nacer todo sería mejor. ¡Tú no entiendes las razones detrás de mis acciones!

De los ojos de Historia cayeron lágrimas. Eren le dio la razón a Historia: él no entendía completamente sus razones. Que la vida te tratara mal no era razón para callar un asesinato. Él hubiera ido en su ayuda, la hubiera dejado ir con Ymir. El mejor caso estaba perdido. Su padre muerto, Historia prisionera, Ymir en la búsqueda. No había modo de que pudiera dejar que todos salieran sin heridas.

_Historia está rota, pero no soy yo quien puede repararla._

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo las palabras que Eren iba a decir. Eren vio, anonadado, como su madre, vestida con un elegante vestido oscuro de color gris como el hierro —identificaba el luto—, se detenía frente a Historia y con fuerza tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

—Es tu culpa —aseguró—. Me gustabas para mi hijo. Parecías una buena chica, —la voz de Carla no tenía suavidad— pero eres tan falsa como decir que la noche es clara.

—Madre —Eren se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—. Calma.

Lo último que necesitaba era que su madre desquitara todo su dolor en Historia. Si los Reiss querían acabar con los Yeager, usarían hasta el más mínimo argumento para justificar sus acciones.

Carla respiraba con dificultad, Eren podía notarlo. Si ella seguía allí, marcas quedarían en Historia. Aunque Eren, realmente, no podía preocuparse totalmente por Historia, no quería que ella sufriera ni el más mínimo rasguño, menos si era su madre quien lo causaba.  
>Por sobre el hombro miró a Levi, diciendo:<p>

—Lleva a mi madre a su habitación.

Era extraño dar una orden con respecto a su madre. A pesar de que su relación con ella no era la mejor, seguía siendo su hijo. Miró como Levi se movía de su sitio para ir hacia Carla. Ella intentó seguir en su lugar, firme contra Historia, pero terminó cediendo. Eren tenía una duda sobre su madre: no sabía si ella estaba peor en su mente, cuerpo o alma. Ella podía ser fuerte, lo había sido por mucho tiempo, pero tarde o temprano, ella iba a colapsar. Y fue más temprano que tarde.

* * *

><p>Los días que siguieron fueron abrumadores. No existía la calma en los pasillos, mazmorras o habitaciones. No existía el tiempo. Eren quería detenerse aunque fueran dos minutos para poder respirar tranquilo.<p>

El jardín bien cuidado, mostrando su radiante verde y otros colores, parecía falso a Eren. Repudiaba la falsa armonía que se formaba allá abajo. Miró hacia otro lado, ignorando las flores que se mecían con la brisa del viento, a los arbustos frondosos.

—No puedo hacer eso —volvió a repetir a su madre.

—¡Sí puedes! No vas a dejar que esa niña quede libre de culpa —el nombre de Historia no se podía decir—. Tampoco olvides que sigues dejando a ese sospechoso suelto. Eren, puedes hacer mucho mejor. Demuéstrame que he criado a una persona justa y valiente.

Los labios de Eren se apretaron. La paciencia se agotaba en su interior. Había usado sus mejores palabras para controlar a Carla, para hacer que dejara de oír lo que otros decían. Nadie fuera del castillo sabía los verdaderos hechos. Todo eran rumores y falsas declaraciones. Levi no era el asesino, Levi no tenía bajo amenaza a Historia. Existían muchas versiones, y la que más gracia le causaba a Eren era la versión de que Historia y Levi tenían una relación secreta, que juntos planeaban tomar la corona. Era gracioso porque sólo Eren entendía la ironía.

—Sé que estoy haciendo. Detente de una vez —espetó—. No soy un niño de diez años que necesita guías —miró hacia abajo y apretó más su agarre a la gruesa y fría baranda del balcón—. Historia es, prácticamente, una prisionera. He ignorado todo lo que venga desde los Reiss. No dejaré que todo se solucione con palabras, madre. Si quieren sangre, tendrán sangre.

Las pisadas que se acercaban hicieron que Eren y Carla se voltearan a mirar, deteniendo la discusión. Una mueca por parte de la reina dejó en claro que no era posible cambiar de opinión. Eren supo de dónde venía su testarudez.

—¿Si? —Eren se despidió con un gesto. Caminó hacia Levi, aliviado por la llegada del otro—. Has llegado en un buen momento —murmuró.

Dejó la habitación atrás, junto a Carla. No podía mantener una conversación con Levi teniendo a ella cerca. Caminó junto a Levi hasta la parte trasera del segundo piso, donde no muchos transitaban. El lugar era frío y sombrío, con sus murallas decoradas con extrañas figuras hechas de diferentes materiales.

Eren esperó a que Levi diera la primera palabra. Reconocía que, sin querer, la distancia entre ellos crecía. Levi ya no estaba obligado a seguir a Eren hacia donde fuera necesario. Y Eren, por su parte, no había pensado mucho en Levi; la situación era complicada, por lo que no había tiempo para ambos. En ocasiones buscaba la presencia de Levi; en otras, pasaba desapercibida su ausencia.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Levi.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás.

—No del todo.

Los sueños eran intranquilos por las noches. Sueños llenos de armas, sangre y venganza. En sus horas de sueño recreaba cómo su padre murió, cada vez sintiendo más distante la realidad de los hechos. En otros momentos se veía a él mismo acabando con los traidores. Disfrutando de la victoria que traía consigo. Por las noches viajaba a otro mundo.

Un abrazo o cualquier contacto con Levi parecía una buena idea. Sin embargo, Eren sentía que esa idea estaba tan distante como Levi. El caballero no lo había confirmado con sus palabras, pero Eren no era idiota, no necesitaba que le escupieran la verdad a la cara. Nada era lo mismo entre ellos. Los buenos momentos no iban a llegar pronto, y si dejaban que los sentimientos por el otro se interpusieran, no podrían pensar ni actuar con claridad. El amor nubla mentes.

—¿Es esto todo? —Eren estaba dudoso entre si se refería a que todo esto seria la conversación, o si esto era todo para ellos antes del fin. Temía que fueran ambas, porque nunca las cosas fueron así con Levi.

—Escucha, —dijo Levi— esto tiene que terminar. Nosotros. Nada va a cambiar, no del todo, si es que me entiendes. Mi lealtad es hacia ti, seguiré para ti, tan solo que no del mismo modo —pausa—. No es el momento para ir con secretos, no es seguro. No sabes quiénes son leales hacia ti, y quienes susurran en los oídos de los Reiss.

Dio razón a Levi. Él estaba en lo cierto, ya no sabía quiénes eran de confiar ni quién estaba escuchando. Aun así, no podía estar de acuerdo del todo. Los traidores existían antes, desde que Historia llegó, y si nunca antes fueron descubiertos, menos ahora, donde serían más delicados.

Intentó acercarse en un beso de despedida. Necesitaba esos segundos para liberarse del horror de la realidad; deseaba los labios de Levi para poder volver a sentirse satisfecho, pero al dar un paso hacia adelante, una voz atrás gritó su nombre. El interior de Eren se congeló, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó y solo empezó a tranquilizarse cuando el sirviente no mostró señal de notar lo que Eren se proponía.

—Hemos estado buscando por todo el castillo —se apoyo en sus rodillas, jadeando—. Lo buscan. Una mujer está esperando por usted, dice que espera tener una conversación con usted.

—¿Quién? —Levi se adelantó a la pregunta de Eren.

El hombre negó saber su nombre, pero si pudo describir su apariencia. No necesitaron un nombre para que ambos supieran quién era.

* * *

><p>Eren se sentó frente a ella, con sus piernas cruzadas, mentón en alto y sus antebrazos reposando en en los apoyabrazos de madera oscura. Sus ojos claros mostraban seguridad y fiereza. Estaba alerta a cada movimiento, palabra y gesto por parte de la mujer. Si ella quería jugar para su propio beneficio, él iba a esforzarse para ganar.<p>

—Es raro verte sin tu fiel felino —dijo la mujer. Su voz divertida y segura—. Antes de que respondas, quiero dejar en claro mis peticiones para un trato justo.

Asintió ante las palabras. Una sonrisa sin simpatía, llena de astucia se dibujó en sus labios. No iba a caer en los trucos de ella. Si tenía que ensuciarse las manos para evitar perder, él lo haría.

—Estoy escuchando, Ymir.


	9. Desafío

**IX. Desafío**

_"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro."_

—Friedrich Nietzsche.

Ymir era una maldita víbora. Con delicadeza se había deslizado en su vida, usando la suave imagen de Historia para tapar el rastro que dejaba en el camino. Eren no podía atraparla sin salir mordido, y le daba parte de su respeto por eso, porque a Eren le gustaban los retos y ella, sin dudas, iba a ser difícil de sacar de juego. Pero él tenía una ventaja: Historia. Mientras la dama siguiera en el castillo, Ymir no podía atacar, porque no había duda de que el daño colateral sería la angelical rubia. Y, si Ymir era de arriesgarse, no había problemas. No lo encontraría con la guardia baja.

Le dio la espalda a la ventana de su habitación. Últimamente, sólo dejaba su habitación para asuntos puntuales, nada más ni nada menos. No sentía las ganas de bajar hasta donde el Rey estaba siendo despedido hasta el entierro. Odiaba los ritos funerarios. "Hoy nos reunimos para que la justa y caritativa alma de nuestro maravilloso rey Grisha I Yeager pueda hacer su viaje hasta el reino de los dioses, donde podrá encontrar la luz y pureza que este mundo, corrupto y plagado de terrores, no pudo darle. Que su bendita..." Eren sólo recordaba que después seguía un montón de palabrería sobre todo lo bueno que hizo en su vida, sobre cómo los dioses, misericordiosos y fuertes, lo recibirán en lo alto. En el fondo, todo un montón de mentiras que pasaban de generación en generación. Incluso hasta el peor rey que han tenido fue maravilloso, justo y caritativo.

Bajaría una vez que el cuerpo fuera llevado por el pueblo hasta la colina donde debía ir su tumba. Según las leyendas que se contaban, ahí era donde algunos dioses bajaban a llevarse al muerto. Eren creía que ahí era el lugar más fácil para enterrar. Si tenía que escoger dónde sería su último hogar, prefería que su cuerpo fuera quemado y que las cenizas se las llevara el viento. Mejor eso que oraciones y lugares que para él no tenían sentido.

Miró su impecable atuendo de luto y suspiró. Quería que los días negros pasaran luego para él poder empezar su venganza. No iba a hacer un movimiento cuando todavía seguía presente la muerte de su padre, tendría respeto a su última vez entre los vivos. Quizá no podía tomar venganza, pero podía decidir sobre sus sentimientos por Levi. Se acercó hasta un elegante mueble, sobre el cual el regalo de Levi estaba reposando. Seguía queriendo a Levi después de todo. Incluso cuando ya no tenía el derecho de acercarse a él. Levi estaba en lo correcto sobre que era imposible decir quiénes estaban del lado de Historia (Ymir) y del suyo. No había forma de mantener un secreto por mucho tiempo, menos cuando estaba siendo vigilado. Podía encontrar una manera oculta de estar con Levi, pero levantaría mucha sospecha. Mordió su labio inferior. No le importaba tomar el riesgo. ¿Qué más podían quitarle? No estaba interesado en ser el rey de un montón de gente, no quería tener que ser amable con gente que lo señalaba cuando él no estaba viendo. Su madre no iba a abandonarlo por no querer casarse, pero podría molestarse porque Levi era esa persona. Algo que Eren no comprendía era por qué Carla y Levi no lograban llevarse bien.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Levi se acercó a su lado, vio el objeto que Eren tenía cerca de él y lo tomó entre sus dedos.

—Creí que lo habías perdido.

—No. La mayor parte del tiempo lo llevo conmigo —Eren le quitó las alas de plata y oro—. ¿Qué ha pasado? No apareces al menos que sea urgente.

—Comenzará el recorrido. Es tu obligación estar presente.

—Quiero hablar contigo antes de ir. No usaré más de cinco minutos, o eso intentaré.

Levi asintió y se apoyó contra el mueble, esperando por lo que Eren tuviera que decir, aunque ya tenía una idea de cuál era el tema.

—No me importa si es peligroso —Eren partió—. ¿Qué más da si dicen que soy blasfemo por estar contigo? ¿Realmente te importa si Ymir quiere dar su opinión? Esa mujer es inteligente, ella no abrirá la boca si no consigue nada de regreso. Ella sabe que pierde más que yo. Amenazar a quien será el rey es también grave —su mirada se encontró con la calmada de Levi. Deseaba obtener una reacción por parte de él—. Levi, sabes que sólo puedo confiar en ti ahora. No vas a poder negar lo que hay entre nosotros por mucho tiempo si me vas a tener a tu lado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios de Levi. La tentación estaba ahí mismo, riéndose de él por querer algo que estaba cerca, y que aun así, no podía tocar. Alzó una mano, delineó los labios con su pulgar, pero Levi sujetó su muñeca y bajó la mano de Eren. Sin embargo, no soltó el agarre. Eren dio un paso hacia adelante, acortando distancia. Sus frentes se tocaron. Levi seguía manteniendo su compostura, mirando hacia Eren con indiferencia. Sentían la respiración del otro. Eren, quien quería romper lo que fuera que mantuviera a Levi lejos, se movió para rozar sus labios con los del otro. Era una invitación de que podía besar. Esperaba que Levi aceptara y dejara de intentar rechazar lo que tanto quería. El agarre terminó y Levi se apartó. Por mucho que quisiera tener los labios de Eren contra los suyos, sentir su piel bajo las caricias de sus manos o sólo tener la compañía de él por unos tranquilos momentos, no podía aceptar. No debía hacer que Eren fuera su principal debilidad.

—Te esperan —recordó Levi—. Es hora de irse.

Eren salió unos minutos después de Levi.

* * *

><p>El recorrido hasta la colina era largo, porque el objetivo era llegar al anochecer, donde Grisha no tendría que esperar mucho para subir con ayuda de los dioses. Eren iba a caballo al lado de la guardia personal que cuidaba a su madre, justo detrás de donde iba su padre. Al lado de Eren iba Levi, para su protección, y también iban otros guardianes que debían mantener a la gente al margen. Todos querían darle su despedida al rey, así que era normal que las personas quisieran acercarse. Eren nunca había visto tanta gente reunida. Todos mostraban el dolor que les causaba, porque quienes estaba en contra del rey no aparecerían a mostrar sus sonrisas.<p>

Iba observando a la gente que pasaba y, en primera fila, con una seria mirada en su rostro encontró a Ymir. Ella saludó con su mano y la llevó hasta donde estaba su corazón, cerró los ojos y negó. "Como si realmente le afectara...", pensó Eren. Antes de perder a la mujer de vista, ella se despidió.

El sol ya estaba escondido cuando llegaron a la colina. Hasta ahí sólo podían llegar la familia del rey y los señores importantes más cercanos al rey, junto a su esposa e hijo mayor. Aun con esas condiciones, Eren seguía creyendo que era mucha gente, pero, por suerte, el lugar era amplio y Eren podía distanciarse del resto. Esperó que las personas alejaran la atención de él para ir a otro lado. Algunos iban a seguirlo, pero Eren ordenó que permanecieran en sus lugares.

Por donde miraba encontraba muerte.

—Arrancar de los problemas es típico en ti, ¿no? —desde el camuflaje de las sombras salió Ymir—. Me sorprende no ver al gatito cerca. ¿Ya lo abandonaste?

Si hubiera tenido una espada en mano, Ymir ya no tendría lengua. Eren desmontó y, con poca amistad, respondió a la mujer.

—No deberías estar aquí, maldita.

—Me han llamado peor, Alteza.

—¿Qué tienes para decir? Habla rápido, no quiero perder más tiempo tratando contigo —Eren mascullaba las palabras.

Ymir sonrió con suficiencia antes de hablar.

—Tú tienes a Historia y yo tengo información que podría... —Ymir se detuvo a buscar la palabra correcta— impactar, alterar. Da igual, seguiría siendo un resultado negativo. Así que pensé: Ymir no eres tan mala persona, él es sólo un niño jugando a ser invencible, dale una oportunidad, porque todos merecen una. Y aquí me tienes, dándote la oportunidad, Eren. Libera Historia, pero no la devuelvas a esos que se hacen llamar respetables, déjala ir conmigo. Te prometo que nadie se enterará que andas divirtiéndote entre las piernas de Levi.

—No hay trato —Eren enfatizó cada palabra—. Historia es la única que sabe quién asesinó a mi padre. Y, además, no todo es sobre todo lo que la has manipulado.

La respuesta no fue del agrado de la mujer, quien con sus labios fruncidos intentó acercarse a Eren con la intención de causar daño. Ella no consiguió llegar a él. Sintió el frío de una espada sobre su cuello, deteniéndola en su lugar.

—Me preguntaba cuánto te demorarías en saltar hacia mí —Ymir parecía divertida con la intervención—. Has estado en todo momento atento a lo que hacía tu preciado Eren.

—Te vi, perra. Sabía que no te quedarías quieta.

Ymir pasó su dedo indice por la punta de la espada, sacando un poco de sangre de su dedo.

—Afilada, pero no lo suficiente para arrancarme la cabeza —Ymir miró hacia Eren—. Tienes un día más para responder. Con respecto a ti, —Ymir apuntó hacia Levi— no me matarás. Ni tampoco vas a herirme. ¿Qué diría la gente si se enteran de que Levi, al que tanto temen y admiran, ha dañado a una inocente mujer que pasaba a despedirse de su rey? Y debo agregar que todo ocurrió en la presencia del heredo.

La espada de Levi dejó libre a Ymir, la cual hizo una reverencia hacia Eren y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se alejó.

—Deberías aceptar —aconsejó Levi.

—No. Puedo hacer que Historia confiese el nombre y dejarla ir, pero no tendría como llegar a los Reiss.

—Eren, escucha lo que otros tienen que decir, porque... —sus labios fueron callados por Eren. El beso no fue correspondido por Levi en el comienzo, pero cedió un poco después.

—Pensaré en qué haré —Eren volvió a subir a su caballo—. Tú también tienes un día para responderme: me ayudarás sin importar los medios, o seguirás ignorándome.

Eren miró a Levi y, sin ganas, sonrió. Volvió hacia la multitud, con sus pensamientos nublados.


	10. Escape

**X. Escape**

_"Después de un fracaso, los planes mejor elaborados parecen absurdos."_

—Fiodor Dostoievski.

Eren abrochó el colgante alrededor del cuello de Mikasa antes de volver al tema. Aunque el tema no era al que Eren quería llegar. Sólo estaba discutiendo temas comunes para matar el tiempo, porque Eren todavía no encontraba cómo partir con su historia, por lo que usaba cualquier tema para mantener a Mikasa distraída.

Mikasa miró el colgante y preguntó a Eren qué pensaba de él. Era un regalo que Carla le había dado hace años, cuando todavía tenía doce, pero hasta hace poco lo había vuelto a encontrar.

—Se ve bien —comentó.

Se quedaron en silencio. Era la hora de contar la verdad. Sabía que podía confiar en Mikasa, era una de las pocas personas que no lo traicionaría por dinero y honor. No lo traicionaría por nada. Para no tener que alargar más la espera, fue directo al tema. Le contó lo más resumido posible su relación con Levi, aunque evitando detalles que no eran necesarios. Se detuvo para mirar su reacción, pero ella seguía como al comienzo, serena, sentada recta en la adornada y cómoda silla, con un sus manos tomadas sobre su regazo. Eren no estaba muy confiado de su reacción, no sabía si Mikasa estaba realmente indiferente al tema o estaba matándolo en su interior.

—Siendo tú, —habló— era predecible.

Detectó un poco de amargura en su voz, pero la esperaba. Mikasa nunca estaría al cien por ciento contenta con actitudes y acciones que pondrían en peligro a Eren, pero si ella podía, lo apoyaría para que nada malo sucediera.

Eren siguió hablando, contando los detalle sobre lo ocurrido con Ymir que Mikasa desconocía. Cuando llegó a su último encuentro con la mujer, Mikasa reaccionó. Su semblante se oscureció.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? —Mikasa mostró preocupación en su voz.

—Cerca de trece horas.

Ella se levantó apresurada.

—¿Adónde vas?

—No hay forma de que aceptes. Levi también debe saberlo, así que creo que debe estar planeando algo. Yo también quiero saber, así que iré con él.

Eren también se levantó para acompañarla. Si iban a planear un contraataque, sería mejor que todo fuera sincronizado para una mejor efectividad.

* * *

><p>Llegar a un acuerdo no fue tan fácil como esperaba. Eren quería cambiar aquel detalle, Mikasa no estaba de acuerdo con tal cosa, Levi se negaba a cambiar algunos detalles. Pero, al final, encontraron la manera de crear un plan en el que los tres confiaban.<p>

Eren creía que al llegar el momento, nada saldría como estaba planeado, porque la verdad para todos era que nunca nada salía como estaba planeado. Con esto solo lograban no encontrarse con la guardia baja cuando Ymir llegara.

Ella debía aparecer en cualquier momento. Habían pasado veintiséis horas. Eren prefería que Ymir apareciera justo a las veinticuatro, porque no quería seguir esperando un minuto más. Temía de que ella pudiera tener un gran ataque, uno que llevaba dos horas de retraso. Odiaba sentirse amenazado por alguien como Ymir. Estaba por detrás de ella, pero no mucho. Si el pudiera dar la orden a todo los hombres que debían responder a sus ordenes, ella no tendría escapatoria, pero no podía involucrarlos porque Ymir fácilmente podía cambiar la lealtad de esas personas.

Golpeó la pared con sus nudillos. Mikasa miró hacia él pero no dijo nada. Ella estaba mirando al amplio terreno frente a ella, fijándose si Ymir venía o en alguien sospechoso. Eren también estaba al pendiente, pero en minutos se paseaba por la habitación. La oscuridad del exterior complicaba la visión. Las antorchas que ardían no servían de mucho.

Eren miró a Mikasa, todavía encontrando extraño que no llevara sus elegantes vestidos ni peinados que tomaban horas. Estaba vestida como un niño y su cabello estaba liso, un poco desordenado donde Eren había pasado su mano cuando la vio vestida de esa forma. "Si cortarás más tu cabello, serías totalmente un niño", le dijo en broma. Ella se encogió de hombros y respondió que se sentía más cómoda sin el peso de toda la tela y adornos que debía llevar.

Ella se apartó de donde estaba y, apurada, abandonó la habitación. Eren miró hacia donde Mikasa estaba viendo hace segundos. Entonces también lo vio.

Antes de que pasara más tiempo, Eren también dejó la habitación. Ignoró a todos los que pasaban por los pasillos y escaleras, no había tiempo para ellos. Estaba concentrado en llegar donde Historia lo antes posible.

Frente a la puerta había un guardia. Su rostro imperturbable, una presencia imponente, como la mayoría, pero en Eren no sirvió. Exigió la espada al hombre, quien primero pareció insultado por tal petición, pero como no podía desobedecer lo que Eren decía, a regañadientes tuvo que entregarla. El hombre preguntó para qué la necesitaba, pero Eren, con un gesto, le ordenó irse.

Cuando llegó a ella, la encontró acostada sobre la cama, con sus ojos cerrados. Pero ella no estaba durmiendo, porque reaccionó de inmediato cuando Eren cerró la puerta. Al contrario de lo que Eren pensaba, Historia no se mostraba asustada por tener a Eren con una espada junto a ella. La rubia miró el afilado objeto y luego a Eren.

—¿Qué ocurre? —su voz tranquila, aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo.

Estaba muy confiado de que Ymir llegaría hasta la habitación de Historia. Era fácil hacer hablar a una persona cuando están cerca de la muerte, por lo que Eren iba a adelantarse y esperaría a que ella llegara. Existía la posibilidad de que Ymir no apareciera sola, pero primero iba a luchar antes de entregar todo fácil a Ymir.

Empezó a oír el caos que se formaba en el interior del castillo. Aquello era la llegada de Ymir, así que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse. Eren deseaba que apareciera, nunca antes había deseado tanto su presencia.

La mujer llegó pasado los quince minutos, para entonces Eren ya tenía a Historia entre él y la espada. Ymir se detuvo al ver la escena. Sus ojos inspeccionaron todo frente a ella, buscando una desventaja que Eren no percibiera. Pero tuvo que admitir que era ella quien estaba en desventaja. Sabía que no debía subestimar a Eren. No era un chico inútil fácil de manipular.

—Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida —habló Ymir—. ¿Qué harás? Si la asesinas, ¿qué ganas? Puedo fácilmente derribarte. No está Levi para detenerme.

—Con ella muerta no tienes nada más. Has atacado a una familia que no debías, es traición. Tendrás que huir toda tu vida, toda una reputación te seguirá. No soy yo el que pierde, Ymir. Muerto o vivo, yo no pierdo nada.

—Podemos ganar ambos, si quieres. Entrégala, yo daré la orden de que dejen el castillo. No más muertes, no más enemistad. ¿Te parece?

—Al demonio, Ymir. No —Eren espetó las palabras—. Deberías abandonar la idea de que te entregue Historia, no lo haré. Puedes quemar todo si quieres, pero no cambiaré. Tenemos toda una vida y terreno.

Ymir rió y asintió.

—Entiendo —su mirada fue a Historia—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé?

Eren sintió un golpe e Historia se escapó de su agarre en esos segundos que su atención disminuyó. Historia no fue hasta Ymir, arrancó por la puerta, lejos de ambos. Eren frunció sus labios, su ceño se frunció hacia Ymir.

—Ahora esto es únicamente entre tú y yo —ella sonrió.

Lo siguiente que Eren recordó fue el sonido de metal contra metal, las palabras que intercambiaban entre ellos, el momento en que su espada tocó el suelo y, lo siguiente que pasó, él en el suelo, con Ymir sobre él. Ella soltó la espada, pero no quedó sin cómo defenderme, con la otra mano sacó una daga. Un arma más útil para distancias cortas.

—Los hombres deberían dejar de pensar que la mujer es débil —Ymir comentó—. Has caído por mí.

Ymir hizo un corte sobre la mejilla de Eren, quien apretó sus dientes, porque no iba a darle el gusto de quejarse por el dolor. Una vez que ella volvió a tomar un poco de distancia de su rostro, Eren atacó. Chocó su frente contra la de ella, causando que Ymir se echara hacia un lado, confundida. Eren no se sentía muy bien después del golpe, pero era la única oportunidad que tenía. Buscó la espada que Ymir soltó. La tomó en su mano y fue hasta Ymir.

—No eres débil, Ymir. Pero piensas mucho, sólo debes actuar. Si la próxima vez quieres matarme, intenta hacerlo de inmediato, no disfrutes tanto del momento.

A Ymir no le importó su orgullo, era lo que menos necesitaba cuando una frío filo se paseaba por su carne. La sangre comenzó a manchar su ropa. Si hubiera llevado protección, sería distinto su destino, pero no podía volver atrás.

—¡Eren! —era la voz de Levi—. Déjala, tienes que irte.

—Deberías oír lo que tu felino dice —Ymir dijo—. Lo peor está por venir, Eren. Toma mi advertencia como un regalo.

—¿Qué harás? —Eren inquirió—. Gente como tú no debería existir, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Pero merezco una segunda oportunidad, ¿lo sabes? No te diré mas.

Eren sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Luego una voz.

—Debes irte. No puedes hacer más, por ahora.

Eren antes de dejar la habitación miró sobre el hombro a Ymir, entre ellos intercambiaron una mirada que sólo ellos podían entender. No creía que Levi aceptara lo que realmente había hecho.

* * *

><p>El camino para llegar a donde Mikasa esperaba no fue fácil, pero tampoco tan complicado. Al llegar, Mikasa se fijó en la herida que Eren llevaba. Se ofreció a buscar algo con que curarlo, pero Eren rechazó la idea de que Mikasa volviera a entrar. Un simple corte en la mejilla no iba a matarlo.<p>

—¿Estás seguro que puedes confiar en ellos? —Mikasa preguntó a Levi.

—Auruo me debe su vida y está encantado de tener a su _alteza_ en su otra casa. Su esposa no hará nada, no es de esa clase de persona. De todos modos, Mike, —Levi se volteó hacia él— no le quites los ojos de encima. Mikasa, una vez que Mike deba volver, tú te quedaras con Eren.

Eren miró de Mike a Mikasa, luego a Levi.

—¿No vienes conmigo?

—No, me quedaré. Historia no puede andar muy lejos, al igual que Ymir.

—¿Ymir está viva? —preguntó Mikasa.

—Sí, Eren sólo la hirió. Me gustaría saber por qué, pero no ahora, no hay tiempo.

Eren no quería que Levi volviera. Sentía que algo iba a pasar con él si es que entraba. Sin embargo, no podía detenerlo y sólo podía confiar en que todo saldría bien, o lo más cercano a bien que podían obtener.


	11. Espera

**XI. Espera**

_"Lo esperado no sucede, es lo inesperado lo que acontece."_

—Eurípides

Nunca antes el amanecer pareció ser tan sombrío y aterrador. Las primeras luces matutinas mostraban mejor el desconocido paisaje que Eren apreciaba desde una ventana. Lo único que podía hacer —y de lo que parecía capaz de hacer— era mirar el corto césped que se extendía hasta perderse de vista, unos cuantos árboles y, resaltando entre ellos, un sauce en la orilla de un lago de aguas tranquilas. Desde donde estaba no podía ver el lago, pero la noche anterior lo había conocido en su caminata nocturna.

—Todavía sigue aquí —la voz de la dama Ral todavía sonaba dormida—. Debería descansar. He preparado la cama y, si tiene algún problema para dormir, conozco recetas que sirven para el sueño.

No quería rechazar una vez más la ayuda de Petra, pero tampoco podía aceptar. Sentía sus ojos pesados, el cuerpo dolía y su temperamento no estaba en lo mejor, aun así no quería descansar, no quería dormir. No podía. Algo más grande que él lo mantenía consciente, despierto.

—No, gracias —miró sobre el hombro a la mujer. El cabello estaba alborotado, vagamente peinado con la mano, en un intento de parecer más presentable; sus ojos se mostraban enérgicos, sin embargo su voz no tanto—. Puedes volver a la cama, si quieres. Al parecer Auruo sigue durmiendo.

Ella rió y negó con su cabeza.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Dentro de lo posible, para ser honesta. ¡Me parece tan repentino todo lo sucedido! Había oído rumores de que no todo estaba bien, pero nunca pensé... Nunca vi el enemigo en esas personas.

Petra se acercó hasta Eren, mirando la cicatriz que cubría su mejilla. La marca quedaría con él por un buen tiempo, recordando diariamente lo que había ocurrido. No tenía ningún problema con llevarla con él, sabía que la merecía.

—Sanará —apartó con gentileza la mano de la mujer—. Pudo ser peor —mintió.

Ymir no hubiera sido tan estúpida para matarlo, por mucho que lo deseara, porque tenía el conocimiento de que Eren era más útil vivo que muerto.

_Ymir. Historia._

Pestañeó varias veces, intentando despertar más. Recién se daba cuenta que no conocía qué se contaba sobre el ataque de la noche. No tenía noticias.

—¿Sabrías qué se cuenta entre la gente? —mantenía la esperanza porque Petra no había llegado hasta horas después, cuando daba por terminado todo el caos. Realmente quería que ella llevara algún tipo de información.

—Lo siento, no. Vine tan pronto como el mensaje de mi esposo llegó. No me mires de esa manera, jovencito —Petra frunció su ceño ante la confusión que se formaba en Eren—. Que sea mujer no quiere decir que soy débil y no pueda hacer un viaje de noche por mi cuenta.

—No, no —se apresuró a negar—. Sólo que... Se suponía que Auruo no tenía que decir nada, pero te dijo.

Si ella iba a refutar su desconfianza, entonces Eren prefería seguir solo. ¿Cómo podía confiar en terceras personas después de todo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro si podía confiar del todo en Levi, o hasta en Mikasa o Armin, incluso su propia madre. Los dos primeros habían ocultado valiosos detalles de él, lo dejaron como un ignorante durante largos días. No podía confiar plenamente en la gente, aunque una parte de él le decía que seguía confiando plenamente en esas personas. Silenció la voz.

—He estado a su lado por muchos años —agregó—. No hay nada que pueda ocultar de él, y él de mí. Estamos contigo, joven Yeager —Eren se encargó horas atrás de dejar claro que no quería títulos o formalidad—. No te preocupes —entre sus pequeñas y suaves manos tomó la de Eren, en un gesto que una hermana mayor haría.

Asintió no muy confiado. Dejaría los problemas de confianza para más tarde. No necesitaba seguir dudando, desconfiando en una situación como esta. Lo mejor que podía hacer era confiar en que Levi volvería, y que los daños provocados no fueran tan grandes y duraderos.

Petra soltó su mano para ir hasta el espejo ovalado que colgaba en la pared. Contempló su reflejo unos cuantos segundos antes de llamar a Eren.

—Ven, mira —Petra dirigió su mirada a Eren luego al espejo—. Mire, está cansado. Las ojeras están marcadas bajo sus ojos, su rostro se ve demacrado. Todos dicen que Eren Yeager es un joven radiante, lleno de coraje —miraba el reflejo de Eren en el espejo—. Yo veo a un joven sin luz, agotado. Un joven muy testarudo que no escucha lo que gente con experiencia tiene para decir.

Vio a la mujer a través del espejo. Ella no parecía querer ceder con respecto a su condición, pero Eren tampoco cedería ante ella. Estaba tan seguro de que al cerrar sus ojos, el sueño lo atraparía de inmediato, sumergiéndolo en los recuerdos para revivir lo ocurrido hace horas, en una versión más lenta y cruel.

—Buenos días —la voz de Auruo reanudó la conversación—. Deja al príncipe tranquilo, mi adorada Petra.

Auruo Brossard estaba impecable, bien presentado frente a su esposa e invitado. En su recta postura, mostrando arrogancia y suficiencia que sólo engañaba a personas que no lo conocían. Eren no había tenido más que saludos de cortesía con él en un pasado, por lo que no sabía cómo era realmente el hombre. Debía admitir que la superioridad que Auruo intentaba mostrar le causaba gracia, porque Eren solo necesitó decir que se encargaría de hacer saber a Levi cómo estaba siendo tratado para cortar la mala actitud. En ningún momento Auruo había faltado el respeto, pero la manera en que se dirigía a Eren no era la mejor. El menor no necesitaba ser tratado como idiota porque tenía unos cuantos años menos que Auruo.

—¿Podría saber cómo llegó a deber un favor a Levi? ¿O cómo lo ha conocido?

Buscó el asiento más cercano y se dejó caer, expectante de lo que el hombre tenía para responder. No fue sorpresa que sus primeras palabras fueran con suficiencia.

—Esperaba que sintieras curiosidad por saber mi historia, era bastante evidente —Auruo tomó asiento frente a Eren, sentándose de piernas cruzadas, espalda recta—. Como debe saber, los Brossard somos conocidos por nuestros campos. La mayoría de los alimentos sanos y naturales vienen de nuestras tierras —la mirada aburrida de Petra lo detuvo de irse del tema—. Como decía, conocí a Levi hace años, cuando todavía era otro rostro más entre la gente, nadie con importancia, por lo menos para la gente de alta clase. No faltaban los sucios desgraciados que querían quemar mis campos o robar de mi propiedad. Un día me vi en la obligación de enfrentarme a ellos, hacer respetar mi nombre. Eran más que yo y los hombres que estaban ahí conmigo —a pesar de dar a conoce que estaba perdiendo, Auruo seguía orgulloso de su relato—. Por supuesto algunos arrancaron, claro. Los que quedaron tuvieron que enfrentarse a Levi. Digamos que nadie vio a Levi como una gran amenaza, tú lo has visto, no es lo que esperas de un hombre que maneja espadas y pelea guerras. Ahí fue cuando lo conocí y nació el favor —ante la mirada interesada de Eren, se apresuró en agregar: —Levi no era parte de mis hombres. Él estaba por otros motivos en mis campos.

La risa de Petra llamó la atención de Eren, por lo que volteó su cabeza para mirarla. Ella estaba mirando hacia ellos desde su lugar frente al espejo, aunque ahora le daba la espalda.

—No es así como nació el favor —aclaró Petra—. Si quieres te puedo decir la verdad.

—Petra, por favor, no interfieras —Auruo se apresuró a decir—. No hagas que este niño tenga una idea incorrecta sobre mí.

—Eren —habló el menor—. Mi nombre es Eren, no niño. Te dije, Auruo, digo señor Brossard, no soy inferior a ti. Tampoco soy mejor que tú.

Auruo miró sus manos, ignorando por unos segundos las palabras de Eren. Después encontró la mejor solución en la honestidad.

—No creo que seas inútil —admitió—. Yo no veo a un futuro rey en ti. Creo que tienes el potencial para hacerlo bien, pero no veo el interés. Parece como si te tomaras todo a la ligera por pertenecer a los Yeager.

No estaba ofendido por las palabras. Apreciaba que Auruo no ocultara sus pensamientos.

—No seré un rey. Mi nombre no estará en la lista —confesó Eren—. No pienso aceptar la corona. Una vez que esto termine, quiero dejar todo atrás.

La sorpresa se dibujó en los rostros de la pareja, ninguno hacia el intento de ocultar el impacto de las palabras. Todos soñaban con llegar al máximo poder que se le podía conceder a los hombres. Las mujeres soñaban con un amado rey que las tomara como esposas, los hombres ansiaban llegar a sentir el peso de la corona sobre sus cabezas y tener el poder sobre la gente. Eren, en cambio, quería renunciar a esa vida.

A la habitación se sumó una persona más: Mikasa. Se había olvidado de ella, e incluso había olvidado que Mike había estado con él durante horas.

Mikasa apartó el cabello que caía sobre su rostro y miró a Eren, asegurándose de que seguía bien, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba, se unió a Petra para que él se preocupara un poco más sobre su salud. Mikasa insistía mucho más que Petra, tanto porque había más confianza y años de conocerse. En algunas ocasiones Mikasa podía ser peor que su propia madre.

—Estoy bien —Eren mentía—. No lo estoy, ¿felices? No puedo cambiar eso, no quiero. Tengo que hacer un montón de cosas, pero estoy aquí, esperando. Estoy siendo un inútil.

—En tu estado eres una presa fácil. Sí, eres un inútil —aceptó Mikasa—. Estás cansado, no vas a durar mucho si Ymir aparece —se acercó hasta Eren y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo—. No ayudas así. Soy mucho más eficiente que tú en estos momentos. Y créeme que la mayoría de esos cerdos creerían que has perdido tu orgullo de hombre al dejar que una mujer sea mejor que tú.

—No me importa lo que digan. Sabes que no creo que una mujer sea débil —la verdad era que en distintas ocasiones Eren se había sentido frustrado al reconocer que Mikasa era mejor que él en ciertos aspectos—. Sólo quiero terminar esto. Todo. Tú sabes.

Tiró de Eren, levantándolo de la silla. Su agarre estaba firme alrededor de su mano, llevándolo hasta la habitación preparada para él. La puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás de ellos, Mikasa estaba perdiendo su paciencia con la testarudez de Eren. Lo quería demasiado, se preocupaba por él, Eren era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero eso no impedía que en ocasiones quisiera lanzar a Eren a un río para que dejara de ser tan apegado a sus ideas.

—Quiero volver —murmuró Eren.

—No puedes.

—No sé cómo esta mi madre, la gente que confía en mí. ¡No tengo ni la menor maldita idea de qué ocurrió con Levi! Todos están haciendo algo, luchando. ¡Y estoy aquí siendo cuidado como si tuviera recién cinco años!

—¡Estamos preocupados por ti!

—¿Crees que si yo fuera un simple mocoso ellos se preocuparían por mí? —preguntó Eren, exaltado—. Estoy cansado. Mi mente está cansada. ¿Qué tiene si soy un Yeager o no? Hubiera sido mejor si fuera otro más. Los infelices de los Reiss estarían lejos de mí, Ymir estaría en alguna otra parte, también bien lejos de mí.

—No conocerías a Levi —dijo Mikasa—. A lo mejor ni siquiera a mí.

Estaba demasiado confundido como para dar paso al sentimentalismo. En otro momento las palabras de Mikasa causarían una reacción en él, pero ahora no. No estaba siendo indiferente, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir lo que Mikasa decía.

Eren se sentó sobre la cama, pasando su mano por la suave tela bajo él. Mikasa se unió a su lado al instante, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro y buscó su mano, tomándola entre las suyas.

—Hay algo más que debes saber.

—No me has dicho toda la verdad, perfecto —Eren no estaba contento de saber que seguía ignorando detalles—. ¿Qué es?

—Levi no volverá —Mikasa habló lenta y calmadamente, buscando no molestar más a Eren—. Quedamos en eso desde el principio.

Antes de que Eren pudiera separar sus labios para hablar, ella siguió hablando. Había un motivo detrás de su ausencia.


	12. Tentación

**XII. Tentación**

_"No hay beso que no sea principio de despedida; incluso el de llegada."_

—George Bernard Shaw

Se sorprendía de sí mismo al no estar molesto. Estaba demasiado cansado como para tener emociones fuertes ante "pequeños" detalles, porque así había dicho Mikasa. El hecho de que olvidara comentar todo lo que habían planeado no era más que un pequeño detalle, algo que no cambiaba mucho el rumbo de los sucesos.

Hoy cumplía una semana desde que la casa Brossard pasó a ser su nuevo hogar. Y recién comenzaba a sentirse más comodo allí, sin hacer nada. No podían avanzar ni mucho menos retroceder porque necesitaban saber cuáles eran los movimientos de Levi, primero. Lo único "bueno" que había podido hacer fue sonreír y sentirse mucho mejor cuando se enteró de que su madre, Carla Yeager, estaba a salvo con Pixis siempre vigilando. No quisieron decirle donde estaba exactamente, porque creían que mientras menos supiera, sería mejor por si, alguna casualidad, Eren terminaba prisionero en manos inadecuadas, él no tenía mucho que confesar. Eren había reído amargamente al notar la fe que tenían entre ellos.

El aire frío y húmedo de la noche ingresó a sus pulmones, relajando un poco más los nervios. No estaba molesto, pero sí nervioso. Bajó las ramas con desteñidas hojas esperaba a Levi. Sería la primera vez que lo vería en lo que se sentía siglos. No sabía qué esperar ni a quién esperar.

Dio unos paso hacia al frente, mirando el entorno. Unas colinas rocosas se veían cerca, en un largo cordón que se perdía de su vista; si miraba por sobre su hombro encontraba unos cuantos árboles, maleza y dos caminos poco cuidados. Era un lugar deprimente.

Intentó pensar en cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando, no podía ser más de unos veinte minutos.

Volvió a su lugar bajo las ramas. Prefería mirar hacia las colinas frente a él, desiertas, que estar con sus ojos atentos al camino, esperando por Levi.

No debió esperar otros veinte minutos para que apareciera él, a los minutos llegó a su lado. Fue tanto para sorpresa de Levi como de Eren la reacción de este último. A diferencia de lo que se esperaba, no fue una cálida bienvenida, no hubo unas palabras que expresaban lo mucho que se habían extrañado, ni siquiera un rasgo de preocupación. Eren se sintió muy enfadado con Levi al momento de verlo. Todo lo acumulado por tiempo floreció en su interior. Si no fuera por los buenos reflejos que Levi tenía, el puño de Eren dejaría su marca en la mejilla. Sin embargo Eren no era conocido por ser una persona que se rendía rápido, volvió a insistir con su otra mano pero esta vez Levi no tuvo la paciencia para él, por lo que Eren se vio derribado en el suelo, con Levi sobre él, no mostrándose muy amable en su mirada.

—No es tiempo para tus mañas —espetó Levi.

—¿Te costaba mucho decirme la verdad? —Eren escupió la pregunta—. Soy el único que nunca sabe nada. ¡Atacan, no apareces! ¡Y ahora estas con los Reiss! Oh, entiendo a lo que tú y Mikasa quieren llegar. No podía esperar menos de ustedes, pero les recuerdo que yo también existo.

—Relájate —dijo—. Sería más creíble si te mostrabas sorprendido, Eren. ¿Crees que el desgraciado de Rhodes es idiota? Siempre hay ojos mirándome, siguiéndome a cualquier lugar. Recién hoy puedo ser libre, ¿y sabes por qué? Por un par de hombres de Rhodes desaparecieron misteriosamente en nuestro camino —hizo una pausa y salió de encima—. Sirve que todos duden de mi reputación, Rhodes incluso me felicitó. "Sabía que en algún momento te aburrirías de esa familia. Tú no eres un hombre que luche por el bien, nunca lo has sido. El pasado siempre estará presente." —Levi se veía molesto al recordar las palabras pero lo ocultó a los segundos.

Eren se levantó del suelo, limpió la tierra de su ropa y levantó una ceja hacia Levi, con todavía la palabra "nuestro" en mente.

—¿Estás acompañado? —Eren no se molestó en mirar hacia los caminos.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una mano en su mentón, la cual movió su rostro hacia un lado. Por muy mínimo que fue el contacto entre ellos, una familiar corriente recorrió su cuerpo y dio vida a su estomago. "No es nada, Eren."

—Sanará —murmuró Levi.

Por supuesto que Levi sólo quería ver su herida. No estaba acercándose a él para tener un momento de cercanía, ni nada parecido. Sólo estaba dejando que su imaginación corriera más de lo normal. No podía ocultar para siempre que había extrañado a Levi. Uno no dejaba de preocuparse por la gente ni menos de quererla en unos pocos días.

Cuando Levi volvió a cruzarse de brazos un frío envolvió a Eren. Tenía muy claro que no era el momento correcto para pensar en él ni en lo que ocurría entre ellos, pero ¿cuándo sería el momento?

—¿Ocurre algo?

Eren negó y suspiró. Volvió a lo prioritario, así que lo siguiente que escuchó fue lo que ocurría en el hogar de los Reiss, también se habló de lo siguiente que tenían que hacer. Eren intentaba memorizar cada palabra, no quería olvidar nada. Deseó que su memoria no fallara, a pesar de que Levi volvería a aparecer para hablar con Mikasa y Auruo.

—Espera... ¿No estás de acuerdo? —inquirió Eren.

—Si yo fuera Rhodes, desconfiaría. ¿No te parecería extraño a ti?

A él también le parecería bastante extraño. Una parte de lo planeado era entregar a Eren, aunque Levi no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello por dos razones:

1. No podía asegurar la seguridad de Eren.  
>2. Desconocía lo que Rhodes hiciera.<br>3. Rhodes desconfiaría de tal acto, sobretodo si era Levi quien lo entregaba.

Parecía más factible hacer un encuentro entre Eren y Rhodes, entonces ahí Rhodes podía creer que él mismo logró conseguir a Eren. Que su orgullo creciera un poco más no era problema. Levi era experto en romper el orgullo de la gente, con gusto dejaría a Rhodes Reiss sin orgullo ni vida.

—Levi —una tercera voz femenina llamó—. ¿Estás listo?

Historia apareció, manteniendo su distancia de Eren. La chica se veía más pálida que de costumbre, sus ojos también mostraban feas ojeras bajo ellos, su cabello no estaba del todo cuidado. Sin dudas ella no estaba pasando un buen momento con su familia. Eren intentó hacer contacto a través de la mirada pero Historia desviaba su mirada lejos de él.

—Deberíamos volver —dijo mirando hacia Levi—. Tú sabes que mi tiempo está restringido.

Sin decir más palabra Historia volvió hacia donde estaba antes, dejando a solas a Levi con Eren. Al momento en que Historia no estuvo dentro del campo visual de Eren, este dijo:

—¿También estás de amigo con ella?

—Ymir ha desaparecido. Historia está triste y enojada a la vez con ella, por lo que hemos llegado a un trato. Tú quieres a Ymir y a los Reiss, Historia también quiere lo mismo. Si tú entregas a Ymir, ella te entrega a su familia.

Eren estaba atónito ante las palabras. Podías traicionar a tu pareja, a tus amigos y conocidos, pero traicionar de tal forma a la familia era mal visto ante los ojos de todo. La familia era sagrada, independiente de cómo fueran ellos contigo.

—No entiendo... Si yo tengo que estar con los Reiss, ¿en qué momento encontraré a Ymir?

—No lo harás. Tú estarás conmigo donde los Reiss.

El silencio fue incomodando más a Eren. No quería que Levi se fuera, pero también quería que se marchara pronto, antes de que fuera más difícil. Ahora que podía contemplar sus facciones, estar a poca distancia de él. Tenía frente a él la oportunidad de olvidar todo por unos minutos, tan solo tenía que pedirlo. Parte de él se sentía un poco culpable por cambiar las prioridades. No debía ser tan egoísta, pensando sólo en lo que él deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que nunca era malo un mínimo de pensamientos que tenían sólo beneficios para uno mismo.

Sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su rostro, traicionando a su dueño.

Desde el momento en que dejó que Levi se acercara, acariciara su cuello con lentos movimientos y, sobre todo, cuando fue atraído hacia él, permitiendo la unión de sus labios. Mitad de él decía que no era el momento correcto, la otra decía que no había mejor que aquel.

Pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello mientras sentía los brazos de Levi alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Los pensamientos de Eren iban desde cómo sus ojos mostrarían toda la intensidad que guardaba para él, si es que estuvieran abiertos. Siguió disfrutando de los labios que devoraban los suyos, queriendo más y más. No era suficiente.

Intentaba mantener a alerta su audición a causa de Historia, pero era complicado poder concentrarse en otras tareas cuando lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por un beso. Su mano subió hasta el cabello oscuro, tomando unas hebras entre sus yemas. Separó sus labios, dejando la invitación para Levi. Su invitación fue aceptada por unos segundos, en los cuales sintió como Levi humedecía su labio inferior, luego como estaba el mismo labio atrapado entre los de Levi. Al siguiente momento estaba recuperando la respiración.

—Quizá para la siguiente ocasión.

Eren vio una fugaz diversión en los ojos de Levi y deseó poder derribarlo ahí mismo por la manera en que dejaba la tentación en el aire.


End file.
